Showgirls and Cowgirls
by GirlInTheMask
Summary: After Spike survives his suicidal mission, he takes another identity and tries to leave his past behind. Before long though, he runs into a young woman who's not just a bounty hunter, but has a bounty on her own head. And she too has a past she's not only running from, but might even catch up to kill her.
1. Two Stars Falling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop!_

* * *

 **Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Prologue – Two Falling Stars  


A wise man once said that a falling star indicates a falling warrior. And the same star never falls twice. Some might not notice at first, for there are billions of stars in the nighttime sky, so what should one less star mean to them? Besides, most are only concerned about their own, making sure that theirs is the one star that never falls. If that is the case, then most are terribly deceived. Every night a star falls, every night a soul separated from its body, one way or the other. But if most, or at least that wise old man, had been paying attention one particular evening, they would have noticed that not one, but two stars were falling. And that their paths were mysteriously coming closer and closer to the other.

This very night, one young man made his way into not just a death trap, but a suicide mission where most are concerned. He had a score to settle. Not just with one particular person, but himself. Was he truly alive? Or would he for the rest of his life just walk through it as though on a constant sleepwalk? For him, this was the only way he could know for sure. The tall building he entered had been echoing the sounds of gunshots and stained by the spilled blood of those who chose this violent way of life. But this man was only looking for a particular person's blood to be spilled. After miraculously making his way to the top with only minor injuries, he finally arrived, and made sure this vicious crime lord knew why he was here. Before he fatally shot him.

The man on a mission eventually made his way down from where his duel took place. And every gunman there could only watch with amazement at the fact that he was the one who emerged victorious. But he did not walk away unfazed and unchanged. He clutched his side and limped as he walked, ignoring the blaring lights from above all focusing solely on him, until he finally stopped.

He raised his hand, smiled at his audience, and said only one word. "Bang." With that, he collapsed to the ground. And no one, not even the man himself, knew whether he had managed to face his former best friend and live, or had finally done what he needed to do before he finally left this world.

Meanwhile, at a seemingly unrelated place, alarms have gone off inside an insane asylum. One of their unfortunate inmates has escaped, and she is determined to not be dragged back there, even while the two men behind her relentlessly pursue her.

Her plan, which she had concocted for weeks, had gone perfectly until this moment. Her wrist-tracker had been disabled, and she managed to sneak out just as the orderlies realized she was not where she should be. But her white clothes had marked her in the dead black of night, and she'd been spotted. While she was almost half-starved, she ran the fastest she ever remembered running while the men behind her had it in their minds to run faster.

"Stop where you are!" one of them shouted, readying his taser should he need it. But she ignored him. In fact, she ran even faster.

"Stop! Stop!" the other shouted even louder. This time, she did dare a look back, and let out a scream when she saw they were coming closer.

But when she looked back, her mind refocused itself as she ran up a boulder, jumped for the hanging branch of a nearby tree, and then leaped for the top of the bordering concrete walls. She fell on the other side with a hard thud. Still, she managed to get herself up and return to her run, letting it take her through the darkness to the one place she'd be safe. But as she did, she realized that she was not only running from those who'd imprisoned her, but the memories that had plagued her all her life. Images and sounds filled her mind. A woman's dying scream. A man on top of her. The sound of a knife against flesh. Her own screams of protest as she was dragged away from the one place she'd ever called home.

Maybe she truly was mad... No. She shoved that thought away as she continued to run, even as her body began to want otherwise. She had to get away. And she would. She knew she would. What she did not know, which was even more terrifying than what she'd left behind, was what the future might have in store for her.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	2. Starcrossed

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 1 – Starcrossed  


Roxanne Sadler let out a groan as she finally made it back to her room. She tossed her apron to her dirty clothes pile, shut the door, and sank down to the floor, already exhausted even though it was still early in the day. She then put her head and her hand and sighed. She didn't usually mind her tri-weekly mornings in the kitchen, but why did this morning have to be so busy? Still, even as Roxanne pulled herself back up on her feet, and remembered just how nice her circumstances were, she knew she didn't have too much to complain about. Especially considering where she was the previous year.

Had it really been that long since she escaped the madhouse? And had she really managed to successfully stay hidden? Had Roxanne been an average person and been told that about someone other than herself, she wouldn't have believed it. Yet here she was, working as a singer at _Heaven's Gate_ a restaurant that doubled as a jazz club. And it was probably the best gig she could've asked for. Even now she still couldn't believe her luck.

After managing to find her Zipcraft, she flew it away from the town and planet she somehow both hated and loved, and eventually landed in an entirely new town on Mars. She was somewhat surprised at first that it was pretty similar to Earth, but Roxanne knew that if she didn't find a job and a place to stay, she'd repeat a time in her history she didn't particularly want to. So, she took the first one that presented itself. There was an opening for a singer at this club, and she'd managed to convince the owner, an older yet somewhat cool woman named Georgia Finn, to not only give her the job, but also let her have one of the apartments on the upper floors.

Roxanne still remembered the day she'd first arrived. Having changed out of her asylum clothes and looking like she'd just been in a dirty fight, she didn't believe Georgia would listen. Yet the woman was surprisingly kind and sympathetic once Roxanne had given her not-so-fictional story of how she'd been thrown out by her abusive boyfriend. And every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night since, she'd been blessing the club's nightly patrons with the voice of Rosemary Singer, her new alias. She knew it would be a bit of a risk using the same initials, but then she realized it was so simple, hopefully no one would put two and two together. Hopefully...

And the changes hadn't stopped there. Roxanne had cut her once long auburn hair to her shoulders and dyed it light and dark red-pink. She also used contacts, changing her brown eyes to a pale blue. And it didn't hurt to wear more than the average amount of cosmetics. With this extravagant appearance, it would be even easier to throw everyone off her trail, since it would be the last thing they'd probably expect her to disguise herself as. Maybe a dock worker or maybe even a bar-maid, but certainly not a beautiful young woman with a just as beautiful voice, out in the open.

Still, even with this comparatively exceptional life she'd stumbled upon, Roxanne knew it wouldn't be long before people would start to catch on, and maybe even report her. And so, that was why she had not just been honing the skills she'd learned growing up, but putting them to good use. While it wasn't unusual for people around here to moonlight, she took it to a whole new level. It may have been further putting her cover at risk, but for Roxanne, it was worth it.

Suddenly, Roxanne's train of thought was broken when a knock sounded on her door. "Rosemary?" Georgia's stern tone of voice called.

"Um, come in," Roxanne called back. She desperately hoped Georgia didn't want to send her back to the kitchen, especially considering the crew had let her off a little early. But when her boss and landlady came in, she had a look of concern on her face, making Roxanne's own thoughts change as well.

"Morning, Georgia," Roxanne tried to smile. "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I know it's not your night to perform, but Brandy seems to have caught a stomach virus. So she won't be able to sing tonight."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows. She did recall a strange noise as she walked back up to her room, but she had written it off as her imagination. And a stomach virus? She knew it wasn't her place to say, but Roxanne had a feeling it was more than just that. Not too long ago she saw Brandy with a man she had seen in the bar going into Brandy's room. It wasn't that unusual for the singers and bar-maids to get offers like that. Roxanne herself had gotten more than her fair share. But she always said no.

"And you want me to take her place?" Roxanne asked. Before Georgia could reply, she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, why not. It's the least I can do for all you've done for me. If it weren't for you I'd be out on the streets for any drunken idiot to take." Roxanne hoped she didn't catch how sincere those words actually were.

"Oh, I still remember the day you came in, like a lost and bleeding kitten." Georgia's smile, soft at first, quickly grew. "Who knew she'd end up being one of the best singers I've ever had?" She caught Roxanne's smirk and went on. "I'm serious. Do you know how many times I've been asked to have you sing?"

"Why, no," Roxanne couldn't help but smile back. "I've been wondering why you've been tweaking my schedule over the last few months."

Both Georgia and Roxanne then laughed. "Yes, well, I hope you don't mind if I tweak it a little more."

"Alright," Roxanne gave a slight sigh. "But just for tonight. Oh, and, if you don't mind, pay Brandy as if it were her shift."

"Certainly," Georgia nodded. "I'll go let her know." Roxanne nodded, and was then left alone to her own thoughts again. And this time, they were quickly turning guilty. Georgia had almost been like a den-mother to her, and probably was to the other women, who seldom had something bad to say about her. She was a rare soul indeed, especially in this harsh new world. But Roxanne remained guilty because she knew she would eventually have to leave. And while she didn't want to disappoint Georgia, she knew she could never know the truth. It would put her and everyone else here in danger, and Roxanne would never be able to live that down.

Truly, singing tonight was going to be the worst of her worries considering all that was going through her mind.

* * *

Bright light flashed into Spike's closed eyes as he finally opened the curtains after getting who knew how many hours of sleep. It had been a while since he had slept so long, and it was a record he would like to keep going. At least for a few days. He'd only been in this hick town for a few weeks and already his job at the docks had sucked him dry. Another new record he'd add to his mental list. One that seemed to get longer by the minute, day by day. But for now, he'd just face this day. Alone. As usual.

After pulling himself away from the warm, bright mid-morning sun and into the cold darkness of his bathroom, Spike reluctantly turned on the light and had a look at himself in the mirror. Or at least, a person who looked like himself yet no longer seemed to be. In fact, he didn't even know if he'd actually been looking at himself for the past two minutes. Had he really stooped to a new low? One that was even worse than the night he got so drunk he couldn't even remember his own name? He'd never looked so pale. His eyes had sunken in a good deal. And he definitely needed to shave.

No longer the leader of one of the most infamous crime syndicates in the galaxy, or even a gun-toting bounty hunter, but now he was a washed-up shell of his former self. And the image that stared back at Spike was one he wanted to look away from, yet somehow couldn't. It was like watching a bad, explosive accident, knowing you shouldn't gawk yet doing so anyway. He knew he had to do something. But what? Here he was in his latest locating on his town-hopping journey, struggling to pay rent, and no longer collecting bounties. Was this really where he wanted to stay for the rest of his miserable life?

As he left the bathroom to sit back on his bed and stare out at the miniature metropolis below, only one thought entered Spike's mind. Only one idea to get him out of this slump of an existence. To start hunting for bounties again. But where could he begin? It had been so long since he'd actually turned in a considerably dangerous criminal that he even started to wonder if he was actually aging before his time. Still, he'd never stopped practicing Jeet Kune Do. And he'd practically gone to hell and back. So who was to say he couldn't become an old-fashioned cowboy again? Maybe even better than he ever was before?

But, of course, to do that, he'd need a bounty. And a nice, large, fat one. One worth more than most people earned a single year. Even though he hadn't collected a bounty in months, Spike still watched _Bigshot_ whenever it came on, so a list of potentials ran quickly through his head. And it wasn't long before his mind landed on a single one. One he still remembered even weeks from first seeing it. Her name was Roxanne Sadler.

Seizing on her, Spike quickly ran through her statistics. Twenty years old. A crime lord's ex-girlfriend. An asylum escapee, potentially making her more unpredictable than the average criminal. And the last two reasons he remembered her most for. For a madwoman, she was lovely, with long waves of dark red hair and large brown eyes. But more important than that was her bounty. The one offered by her ex-boyfriend himself. Ten _million_ woolongs. Just as handsome as her looks. Clearly worth more than anyone he'd ever brought in before. But this was a risk he was more than willing to take. After all, it was in his nature.

But there was one more problem. He had no clue where she was. Spike remembered the hosts saying she was somewhere on Mars. But Mars was about as big as Earth. Lots of land. Lots of places to hide. Then, as if he was being directed by some unseen force, Spike's unblinking gaze rested on a red and blue neon sign. One of only a few, he noticed with surprise. It read _Heaven's Gate_ , and caused Spike to raise an eyebrow with interest. He had heard of a place called that, and that it was a fine bar with good jazz music and even better singing. At the time, Spike had been trying to avoid another night of drunken fiascos, so he hadn't paid much attention.

But, this seemed as good a starting point as any. There were bound to be plenty of patrons. And he would go there, tonight. All Spike had to do was try and get information out of them, discreetly, of course. Besides, what harm was there in going to listen to some jazz, having a couple drinks, and, hopefully, see another pretty young lady after what had felt like forever? Wait. Maybe...perhaps...there was some. He'd been through more in his life than most people ever had, and it left him with many scars, both visible and invisible. As Spike contemplated his new plan, he wondered if this would lead him down yet another path of memories he'd be more than happy to forget. But just then, as he recalled the night when everything changed, he quickly remembered who he was, and who he would make sure everyone else knew him as: Spike Spiegel, the man who didn't know when to die.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 2 – Birds of a Feather  


After the sun had completely set past the horizon, Roxanne slowly walked up to her vanity mirror to have a final look at herself. While she did usually try to make herself look ravishing for her performances, she never wished to overdo it. Even though the spotlight usually kept her from looking at the faces of the bar past the first few feet, she didn't want any men looking at her in a way that would trigger unsettling emotions. Even so, Roxanne reminded herself, as she had that morning, that she could be in a much worse position. And Georgia would never let any man make any untoward moves toward her.

But it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, Roxanne could never truly banish the thoughts that seemed to haunt her at least once a day. The thought that she'd be discovered before she intended. That she'd be returned to the insane asylum, or worse. No. Roxanne shook her head. If this kind of thinking had been with her while she was in the asylum, she never would have made it out. She never would have made it here. And she wouldn't have stayed hidden for this long. She couldn't give up now. Not when things were going this well. Besides, all she was doing tonight was singing. Just as she usually did. That, and helping in the kitchen, was her job.

Once she made sure she looked as good as usual, if not better, Roxanne left her room and hurried down to the second floor. But as she was walking past the break room, she heard the familiar sound of _Bigshot_ on the room's TV. Elle and Denise had a particular fondness for that show, even though they weren't bounty hunters. Roxanne herself regularly watched it, for her own reasons. But it was what one of the hosts said next that sent her off the edge and made her stop in her tracks.

"Now we go to particular young lady who's been getting a hotspot on our list! Miz Roxanne Sadler!"

Hearing her true name when she'd seldom heard it in a long time, and on TV no less, made her freeze. As if against her will, her feet started moving her backward until she was in the doorway, watching the show along with the girls. Luckily, neither of them were looking back at her, because Roxanne's eyes widened as she saw her asylum picture show up on the screen, along with her current stats. And to make it even worse, the two hosts were talking about her.

"Woo-wee! Look at that pretty face, guys! It's not every day you see such a stunning young woman on this show!"

"Except me!" the female host said. "Besides, she's from a madhouse. She'd probably kill you as fast as she'd kiss you!"

Roxanne bit her lip until she was sure if she did it any harder she'd split it open. It was almost as if she might as well have been exposed right then and there. To prevent her lip from bleeding, Roxanne put her finger in her mouth and bit on that instead. She didn't notice until then that Elle and Denise had started discussing her – yet not her – right in front her.

"Poor girl," Denise sighed sadly. "You know, she doesn't look so bad at first glance, you have to admit."

"I don't know," Elle replied. "This might sound in bad taste but, I can't help but feel sorry for her ex-boyfriend. I mean, what was he thinking?"

For a moment, Roxanne got a heated look on her face. But while she managed to quickly change her expression, she wasn't fast enough to stop herself from adding her own two sense in. "Well, maybe she had a good reason for doing what she did. You don't know."

Both Elle and Denise turned around to face her, but Roxanne didn't flinch. "Oh, hey Rosemary," Denise smiled. "I thought you were performing for Brandy tonight."

"I am," Roxanne nodded. "The show hasn't started yet." She then dared a glance at the TV like any normal person would, and, hoping to sound nonchalant, she asked, "Speaking of which, are you ever _not_ going to like that show? I don't know if getting hung up on all those bad guys is good for you."

"Oh, come on, you have to admit some of them are cute!" Elle laughed. "Besides, it's not like we're actually trying to meet up with them! Now, cute bounty hunters..."

Even Roxanne couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Elle always seemed to be able to make light of any situation, including hers, even if she didn't know it. But now, hoping to change the subject, Roxanne twirled around in her dress before asking both girls, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always!" Elle smiled. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if _two_ gentlemen tried to pick you up tonight."

 _In which case_ , Roxanne thought to herself, _they wouldn't be gentlemen_. But instead of voicing her opinion in those words, she instead replied, "I'd rather they not."

Denise raised her eyebrows. "I'm actually glad you said so. No offense but, you're not the only pretty lady around here."

"Oh, here we go again," Elle's smile left as she sighed and put her head in her hand, "If you weren't so shy and asked Georgia to sing more you'd probably get more offers."

Suddenly not wishing to be a part of this argument, Roxanne turned and left the girls to each other. Ever since she came here, she knew at least a couple of them were jealous of her, but they didn't often show it, especially considering they also had to work for and pay bills to Georgia. For most of the others, her popularity as a singer meant they could spend more time with the men. For Roxanne's part, as long as they didn't seem suspicious in regards to her origins, she didn't mind what else the girls thought of her. If Georgia liked her, then that was the end of it. And now, all that mattered was the show that was ahead of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain young gentleman had entered _Heaven's Gate_ , and had quickly begun to take in his surroundings. It seemed more orderly than most bars, then again, it was a jazz club, after all. Maybe he'd been to more seedy bars than he cared to remember, but he still knew a classy jazz club when he saw it. He was a bit surprised but then found it refreshing when he saw no one was fighting. Instead, all of the men – and the few women – gathered at the tables seemed to be politely playing cards like civilized human beings. Still, considering their likely well-off backgrounds and the fact that no human being was completely civilized, Spike had to wonder how long this image could keep going. Though he thought that as long as one of them didn't win too much, they'd all be fine. _Now where had he heard that before?_

His eyes then coasted toward the stage, which was a bit smaller than he'd expected. But there were still four musicians tuning their instruments. A keyboard, a sax, a guitar, and a set of drums. Even from where he stood at the front entrance, Spike could hear the inharmonious cacophony of sounds they made, until he started to wonder whether any of them could really play at all. Still, considering what he remembered hearing about _Heaven's Gate_ , these were some of the finest musicians in town. Even so, he shrugged his shoulders at the comments still in his memory.

Spike then directed his attention to the bar itself on the left. To his initial disappointment, it seemed to be full, until his eyes landed on the empty chair at the far end. Whether it was fate or just blind luck, Spike walked over and took his seat, placing his chin above his hands while he let himself have a look at the tenders. Two men and two women. Unlike the other bars he'd been to, the women didn't look like smokin' hot jail bait. In fact, one of the women looked at least twice as old as the other. Spike was still eyeing her with interest when his ears caught a woman's sultry, western-accented voice. "Why hello, darlin'."

Spike turned his head and his sight unintentionally landed on the woman's slightly bigger than average cleavage before he looked up into a pair of smoldering hazel eyes. Leaning toward him in an obviously flirtatious manner, she asked, "What might you care to have this evenin', hmm?"

Just as Spike was about to answer, he heard someone's throat clearing. Both he and the bar-maid looked to see the older woman Spike was looking at before staring down the younger one in front of him, her eyes and tight mouth silently communicating that she didn't want any nonsense going on around here. Finding himself wanting to appease her, Spike turned back to the bar-maid. "Just a bit of red wine, that's all."

Without another word, the flirt of a woman simply smiled a red-lipped smile, and left to get his order. Just as she did, Spike decided he wouldn't wait in boredom. After fishing through his pocket, he pulled out his all-too familiar pack of cigarettes, along with his lighter, and lit one. But just then, the man sitting next to him spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." While his voice was deep, it wasn't threatening.

After deciding his appearance wasn't exactly threatening either, Spike asked in a nonchalant manner, "Why not?"

The man jerked his thumb back at the wall behind him. "Didn't you see the sign?" Spike turned around and saw that there was indeed a no-smoking sign. But again, he paid no heed as he gave a dismissive shrug and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Well, this place seemed like as good a place to have a smoke as any." Spike knew it was in no way an excuse, but he stopped caring about that long ago.

"Maybe to you," the man said. "But I say you stomp that out unless you want Georgia and her bouncers throw you out." He pointed to the older woman who stared down the bar-maid earlier. "She owns the place so, she can do that." Spike turned his attention from the cigarette to the woman called Georgia, who had now started to stare him down too. His first impulse to go on and continue his smoke, but then he remembered that he was on a mission, his first real one in months. And he'd already grabbed the attention of this man, who seemed to be a regular here. Maybe he could tell him more. And Spike knew well he certainly wasn't going to get any information if he got thrown out.

Reluctantly, yet not without rolling his eyes, Spike dropped the cigarette to the floor and stomped it out. He then looked back at Georgia and raised his eyebrows at her as if to say, "Happy now?" Her only reply was to give him a slight smirk of affirmation before she turned around and went back to work. Once he knew he was now on her good side, and after having a sip of his newly-arrived drink, Spike turned back to the man who had been kind enough to warn him. He was smiling.

"Just a bit of red wine, that's all?" he asked, repeating Spike word for word. Spike returned the smile. He was beginning to like this guy.

"Well? What, a man can't have something a little simple every now and then?"

The man's smile faltered slightly. "Trying not to overdo it then, am I right?"

Spike's own face fell even more. "I'd rather not talk about it, but, yes, you are right."

The man nodded, leaving it at that. "You new around here, son? I don't think I've ever seen you before, and I know almost everyone here."

And that was how Spike had always wished to keep it. Until now. "Why yes. Just started a job at the docks, if you want to know. Couple of the guys there recommended the joint so I thought, why not?"

The man's grin returned fully. "Well, they suggested a good place. Some of the best wine this side of Mars if I do say so myself."

Spike raised an eyebrow, and knew exactly where he wanted to turn the conversation. "And some good music too, I hear."

"Oh, yes. Practically what it's known for. You want to hear jazz and see a pretty woman sing it, this is your place. Or at least mine, anyway."

With increasing interest, but not willing to show too much, Spike asked, "Is there a particular woman you have in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do," the man replied, happy to tell. "Her name's Rosemary Singer. A lovely name for a lovely woman with a lovely voice."

"Really?" Spike asked, really starting to like where this was going. "Is she performing tonight?"

"I believe she is. Someone else was supposed to but, I heard she caught sick, so, Rosemary's filling in for her. Real nice of her don't you think?"

Spike's smile took on a smirk. "Well, if she's as good as you say, then I can't wait to hear her sing." Then, before the man could change the subject, Spike asked, "Anything else you'd like to tell me about the place?"

The man's smile faltered again. "Well, I can't exactly think of anything else...except one thing, maybe." Spike remained silent until the man leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Actually, I don't know if I should tell you this. Could ruin the reputation of _Heaven's Gate_ , not to mention Georgia. But, you look like a guy who can keep a secret."

Spike nodded, again remaining silent, urging the man to speak on. He looked back at Georgia briefly to make sure she was busy before turning back to Spike. "Every other night there've been sightings of someone coming out one of the third-story windows, using the fire escape to go down to the ground, and then disappearing."

Spike listened to every word with piqued interest, which grew by the second. "Is it a man or a woman?"

"Actually, no one really knows," the man replied with a shrug of his own shoulders. "But most believe it's the same person every time. Me, I think it's a made up rumor by someone who wants to discredit the place. But, for what reason, I can't really imagine."

"Well, you never know," Spike said before taking another drink of his red wine. "Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

Just then, the lights above went dark, leaving room for only the glaring spotlight above and the lights on the stage to shine. Spike knew that could only mean one thing, and so turned in his seat toward the stage, where a man in a tuxedo had taken the mike in front.

"And now, for the voice you all know and love, the lovely Rosemary Singer and ' _Show Me Some Love_ ," he announced.

Everyone in the building clapped, including Spike. And once the tuxedoed man left, his eyes were locked solely on the young woman who walked on stage to his place. His eyes widened. The descriptions of both men were clearly no exaggerations. While he'd only ever known one truly beautiful woman, this one truly was lovely. Tall, slender, with pale skin, shoulder-length layered hair with different red-pink shades, and large light blue eyes. She wore a sparkling periwinkle dress which matched her eyes (and wasn't strapless, he liked), and also a jeweled headband that seemed to crown her head with pure light. Altogether, she looked like the constellation Virgo come to life. But what really got Spike's attention was the familiarity of her face, knowing that he'd seen it before, yet couldn't believe he was actually seeing in real-life now.

Still, he paid due attention to the woman once she started singing. And the said beauty of her voice that matched her appearance wasn't exaggerated either. It seemed like that of a classic opera singer combined with a new modern style. One she seemed to integrate surprisingly well with the jazz she was singing. Even so, Spike couldn't help but notice yet another peculiarity about her, one that remained even after she finished her last song and was rewarded with the dramatic applause of the patrons. He had been expecting a fully confident woman. And while she certainly looked that way at first glance, and could likely very well be fully confident, Spike had the feeling as he paid closer attention that she was hiding something. Something she might not want anyone to find out... Maybe it was the way she stood, which was a little stiff. Maybe it was the way she blinked, a little bit much. Or maybe...maybe it was his intense imagination going off on him.

Well, in any event, Spike knew he had learned some valuable information tonight. And he intended to investigate the matter of this disappearing and reappearing shadow of a person who seemed to stalk the night like a black cat. Perhaps it would lead him down the path he desired, but unfortunately, it would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Once Roxanne knew she was allowed to leave the stage, she knew she had to ask Georgia for a little bit of time off. As much as she liked singing, and as good as the pay was, this was already her third performance this week. And she was even starting to have visions of being discovered, not by her enemies, but by a talent scout who would exploit rather than encourage her talents. She knew they were probably unfounded. But Roxanne didn't want to give up any control over her current circumstances. Especially considering she hadn't have much control for over a year in her life, and she never wanted to lose it again.

But just then, as she was on the familiar path back up to her room on the third-floor to get some much-needed rest, Roxanne's ears caused her feet to stop and her head to turn back toward the doorway of the break room. Again, just like earlier in the evening, she heard the sounds of _Bigshot_ on the TV, probably going through their late-night slot. But, fortunately, none of it seemed to be about her anymore. Still, Roxanne could only roll her eyes, let out an annoyed sigh, and put her head in her hand. How long were Elle and Denise going to watch that tonight?

When she walked into the room, she got her answer. Both girls had fallen asleep in their chairs. Deeply asleep by the look of it. Their heads lay on the table, their hair was askew, and their arms were in awkward, haphazard positions. Like a disciplining older sister, Roxanne put her hands on her hips, yet tried to stifle the smirk on her face at the image in front of her she still found somewhat funny. Even so, she knew she had to let someone know and get them upstairs to their rooms. And she was just about to do that when an image on the TV caught her eye.

"Hope all you bounty hunters in New Haven are listening, because we've got you a catch right here in your own town!" Roxanne then found herself listening, as _Heaven's Gate_ was located in New Haven. Just then, a mugshot of a pretty tough looking man with a tattoo of an alligator across the bridge of his nose popped up. His name read as "Gator Grudge." And according to the hosts, his last known location was in this very town.

"Be careful though," the female host said. "He's not only armed and dangerous, but has been known to snap his victim's neck with his teeth like an alligator!"

"But remember," the male host suddenly spoke up, "you don't want to kill him, 'cause if you do, you can kiss that five million woolong reward goodbye!"

Five million woolongs? Roxanne slowly raised an eyebrow in interest. And before long, she had a strategy going through her head. The guy was in New Haven – or at least was said to be – and was said to be pretty dangerous. But she'd come across psychotic killers like that before. And even though it was an unofficial job, she enjoyed doing it almost as much as singing, because she was helping to rid the galaxy of those like the ones who were chasing her. And she did it from the shadows. Before she even left the room, Roxanne knew she now had a new target, one that seemed to be set up specially for her and her other job: that of moonlighting as a bounty hunter herself.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	4. See You Space Cowgirl

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 3 – See You Space Cowgirl  


The following morning, once Georgia gave her the day off, Roxanne began what she knew would be a day of preparation for the coming night. She started with pushups, followed by pull-ups, using the water pipe in her closet. She then hooked up her punching bag and started punching it, slowly going faster and faster until her fists were practically flying. Even now, Roxanne continued to wonder how she kept this part of herself secret for so long. When she first came to _Heaven's Gate_ , she had the bizarre advantage of being somewhat malnourished. While she'd only been in the asylum for just over a month, she lost more than a few pounds. She had long since gained that weight back though, along with a bit of muscle. And she knew it wouldn't be long before someone started to wonder how a previous stick of a girl now looked pretty athletic. They were probably already doing so now.

After putting the punching bag up, Roxanne then began practicing what she remembered of the art of self-defense. And she remembered a lot from her days of being instructed by the one man who'd been kind enough to raise her. Roxanne no longer even wished to remember his name, not because she didn't like him, but because of the pain of being separated from him the mere thinking of his name provoked. Now, whenever she practiced what he taught her or used it on her bounties, she imagined she was actually fighting the hellspawn who'd taken her away from the only family she'd had for the majority of her life. And knowing all the while that someday she would face them for real.

But once it got dark again, Roxanne changed her focus only to the night ahead of her. Tonight, she was going to put on a different kind of show. And though it was much different than her day – or evening – job, it was one she just as carefully put herself together for. Instead of flashy, sparkling colors that demanded attention, everything she put on, from her shirt to her pants to her jacket, gloves, and hat, was blacker than midnight and would help her hide in the shadows of near-complete darkness. But, of course, she had to hide her face lest it be exposed by a common lightsource.

For one thing, no one with hot red-pink hair could go parading through the streets without being noticed. So Roxanne tied hers up and tucked it underneath her hat. She also grabbed a black scarf and wrapped it around her face, leaving only her eyes – once again brown now that the contacts were taken out – visible. But there was still more to add. Roxanne knew her greatest weapon was her brain, but it didn't hurt to have two more on the side. Weapons, that is. Reaching into the bottom drawer of her bedside table, she pulled out a stiletto knife and a handgun. After strapping both to either side of her belt, she walked up to her vanity mirror to survey the results just as she would before a jazz performance.

And the results, as usual, pleased her greatly. No one would even think to recognize her as either person she was. She'd just be a stealthy cowgirl who seemed to make a living entirely on hunting bounties. And she would vanish like the shadow she was once they were caught. Not bad if she did say so herself. Okay, now she was getting a bit too cocky. She needed to concentrate. Once she turned the lights off and waited in silence for a few more minutes, Roxanne opened her window. After making sure the coast was clear, she slowly but steadily started making her way down the fire escape in bare feet so as to make less noise. Down she went, almost as though she were a cat burglar, until she made it to the cold and rocky ground.

But just as she pulled on the boots she'd been carrying, Roxanne thought she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned in that direction in a millisecond, eyes now used to the darkness splintered only by the twin moons in the sky, focusing her vision like a suspicious feline. A minute quickly passed, and still she saw nothing. But Roxanne knew she had to get moving if she wanted to get that hulk of a guy and his bounty. For safety, she took out her stiletto. And with one quick glance back, the cowgirl cloaked in black began her descent into the dark underbelly of the town that awaited her.

* * *

Spike bit his tongue before he could curse at almost being caught. Still, it was _something_ that finally happened in the hours he sat here since early evening. He'd been spying on _Heaven's Gate_ , watching and waiting for the mysterious shadow to show itself and climb down the fire escape. But he lifted his head up a bit too much, and would've been spotted instantly were it not for his lightning fast reflexes. He knew that the person – a man or woman, he still didn't know – had almost spotted him. He couldn't have that at all. And he couldn't have the shadowy person getting too far away from him as they were now doing!

Spike immediately went into action. He'd never let himself hear the end of it if he lost this trail. Fortunately, with his cat-like eyesight, he managed to keep his eyes locked on the silhouette that dodged in between buildings. For what reason? Well, he'd eventually find out. All he had to do was keep himself hidden, yet also not follow too closely. The most effective way to stay out of sight, he found, was to mimic the person's moves. But every now and then Spike touched the handgun at his side, which he remembered to bring in case things got confrontational. He had the feeling this person wouldn't take too kindly to being followed.

He followed the shadowy figure on a familiar path. They were headed toward the docks, he soon realized. But this path wound through a particularly seedy section of the town, full of places far less classy than the jazz club he'd acquainted himself with. As he followed the silhouette, Spike wished he'd thought to bring binoculars. From what he could see with just his eyes, he figured that this person was a woman. One who seemed to be going to a somewhat poor choice for a midnight game of hide-and-seek. Still, he peeked his head from behind the building that hid him, and watched with intrigue as the woman in black started conversing with two drunks outside of a rundown bar.

Spike continued to watch for a short while as the woman seemed to grow frustrated, and resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Everyone knew there was no reasoning with someone as drunk as one of the guys seemed to be. And he knew that from experience. Thankfully, things quickly became interesting again. The other guy, who didn't look quite as wasted, eventually pointed ahead of the woman on a path that seemed to lead directly toward the docks. Spike watched as the woman looked like she gave a quick nod before she took off again, with him quickly resuming his following behind her.

As he did, Spike again allowed himself to wonder who this woman was, and why she seemed to be so secretive about what she was doing. Was she going to a shady deal involving drugs or stolen valuables? Was she a member of some sort of secret society, maybe a growing crime ring? Was she someone's lover who probably had a fetish for cowgirl attire? That last one made him smirk a little bit. But he quickly regained his focus. Whatever she was up to, as he continued to trail her past the seedy district, Spike had the feeling it didn't amount to something good. And he'd be right there as a witness to it.

* * *

As Roxanne made her way further toward the docks, she kept her stiletto knife firmly in hand. She knew by now someone, or something, was following her. And if that person dared to get too close, they'd find themselves at the end of her blade. She knew it couldn't be someone from the club, because they would've come up to her and stopped her immediately. No, this person had much different motives, she was sure of it. She hadn't looked back anymore since she'd first left, but she found it somewhat odd that they hadn't already come up to attack her or rob her or something. Whatever this person wanted from her, they sure were taking their time.

But, as she got closer to where one of the two idiots told her they could find her bounty, Roxanne refocused her mind on who was in front of her instead behind. And it wasn't long before she saw a small group of men gathered in a circle on the ground near a firelit trashcan. Whether they were playing cards or conducting some secret initiation ritual didn't matter to her. What mattered most to her right now was the familiar-looking face sitting at the group's head. The one she'd been looking forward to seeing all day.

With her knife still in her hand, Roxanne made her footsteps a bit louder than before in order to get their attention. And before long, first one, then two, then finally the rest of the seven that she'd counted turned their heads toward her. Just as she thought they would, their mouths started to turn upward in a shady and suspicious manner at her.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of them asked. "Did you get lost on your way to a costume party, little lady?"

The others started to chuckle, except for one of them, Roxanne noticed. And he was the one she paid sole attention to as the others continued to taunt her.

"Maybe it's Western night at that old bar down the road!" one cackled in with a near hyena-like laugh.

"Or maybe she got stuck in someone's dirty clothes at the washer's!" another one chuckled, though no one else did.

"No," the one at the head of the circle then growled. "I got a feeling she's here for more than you a-holes give her credit for." He then stood up, and walked past the others straight toward Roxanne until they were only less than a dozen feet away from the other. His steely gaze held her as much as hers held him.

One of the men then called out in a way that indicated he liked his bottle, "Well? Who the crud does that brawd think she is?"

Without turning his head away from her, the hulking man replied, "Boys, I think we got ourselves a visit from a bounty hunter."

All of the "boys" then let out a chaotic mixture of reactions, ranging from disbelieving laughter, to cries of "WHAT?!," to angry voices saying a whole list of curses Roxanne didn't bother to hear. But no matter what anyone thought, they too got up and their feet and decided to join their pack leader, whom Roxanne had been eyeing this entire time. There was no mistaking it, this was the one she was after. The one worth five million woolongs. Gator Grudge.

He looked every bit as she'd imagined him. Tall, imposing, with a pro-wrestlers muscles, eyes that looked bloodthirsty, sharp teeth that quickly showed behind his open mouth, and of course the alligator tattoo on his face. For a moment, Roxanne found herself somewhat intimidated. She'd taken on guys like him before. But this one seemed to have absolutely nothing to fear. Not from her or anyone else. But as she reminded herself, she had two sturdy weapons at her side, and another the others would soon be surprised to see. Without speaking – as she seldom did in this guise – Roxanne raised her knife toward Grudge.

"What do you want, bounty girl?" he asked with even more growl in his voice than before. But Roxanne remained unfazed. Using her own sign language, which she believed seemed clear enough. She pointed then edge of her knife at Grudge before pointing it toward herself. "You and me," she was saying. And the others quickly caught on.

"Ha! She thinks she can take you on, Grudge!" he laughed. "But what about an average Joe like me!"

Without even looking directly at him as he hurled himself toward her, Roxanne grabbed his outstretched arm that tried to punch her, turned around, and swiftly flipped him onto his back. As she turned back around, the man behind her moaned and the others couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Until one of them started looking rather furious.

"Well, what if we all tried to get her at once!" he asked in a voice he seemed used to using. "Let's sic her, boys!"

All of them immediately responded to his call and lunged toward her. But Roxanne was ready. One tried to throw a punch at her, but she ducked and shoved him at two other trashcans. One tried to grab her knife from her side. She grabbed him, rammed her knee into his groin, and then tossed him at another one who broke the fall of the first. One more tried to kick her in the gut. But she quickly grabbed his leg and then threw him at his buddy, sending both of them to the ground. The fight stopped before it could even begin. And all six of them were now moaning and groaning like the pathetic wannabes they were.

But the one man she really wanted to take down was still standing in front of her. And he was now popping his knuckles. Roxanne didn't know if it was pretentious or actually threatening. But either way, this showdown was what she'd prepared herself for, and no one and nothing was going to keep her away from the five million woolong reward.

"You may have been able to face six _sticks_ all by yourself," Grudge said in his voice that matched his appearance, "but I'm gonna show you how it feels to have your neck between an alligator's teeth. Did I ever say it's a particularly satisfying way to get rid of punks like you? Well, you'll found out what I mean soon enough."

Roxanne kept herself planted to the ground, reminding herself that although this guy was big, she had speed and agility on her side. Grudge tried to grab her with his hands the size of large frying pans. When she jumped back he threw a punch with a fist that seemed even bigger. But again, he missed. Roxanne tumbled onto the ground before kicking him hard in the chest. She then aimed for his throat, but got his chin instead. Still, when he tried to throw another fist down on her, she rolled out of the way so he hit the hard concrete rather than her. Using his momentary pain to her advantage, Roxanne threw herself back on her feet. And not a moment too soon.

Before he could throw another punch at her, she used her own fists as hard as she could to hit both his arms before kicking him in the chest. For a second, he seemed fazed. But before she knew it, Roxanne found herself being pressed against the side of a building, both of Grudge's hands wrapped around her neck. Her heartbeat went into overdrive as she tried to get them off her, but to no avail. Grudge opened his mouth, revealing the teeth he was known for that were dripping with saliva, waiting to clamp down on her neck. He let out a dark, droll chuckle.

"Now, my little pretty, you're _mine_."

Those words. She'd heard them before. It brought her back to a moment she'd been so desperately trying to forget, and it came back to hit her harder than any punch that had been thrown at her. It would have put her at the mercy of his canines had she not remembered that this was not the same situation, though similar. Before another second even passed, Roxanne reached into her coat. And then stabbed the man in the shoulder with her stiletto knife.

As he let out a howl that put all dogs to shame, Roxanne leaped onto his back, sending him down to the ground. She then brought out a strip of cloth she'd brought with her, put it in his mouth, and tied it around his head. He reached up to grab her again, but she stabbed him again, twice now for good measure. He howled again, and she got out a second strip, securely tying his hands around his back. All the while hearing sirens that grew closer and closer, until she was finally greeted with blaring red and blue lights.

Three police cars showed up, and the officers driving them wasted no time in getting out. Guns in their hands, one of them shouted, "Nobody move!" But the officers stopped moving themselves when they saw a woman clad entirely in black, hands on her hips, her foot on the guy she'd just toppled, and her eyes sparkling with victory.

"Hey," one of them said. "Isn't that –" Before he could finish his question, the woman in black tossed a rock toward the closest one. Once he caught it, all three looked with sudden intrigue at the paper wrapped around it. The one holding the rock quickly unwrapped it. And on it was scribbled a single, self-defining sentence in cursive writing.

 _He's all yours._

The officers looked up again. But the black-clad woman had already disappeared. They looked in every direction, but it seemed as though she'd vanished in thin air, leaving them with the wanted criminal who was desperately trying to chew away at the strip in his mouth like a rabid dog. A night more interesting than any they'd had in awhile.

* * *

Spike quickly pressed himself against the wall of the corner the shadowy woman quickly turned. Her now red knife was still in her hand, proving she hadn't exactly let her guard down. But he didn't try to follow her again. He knew where she was going now. But still, as he watched her race ahead into the darkness back the way she came, Spike didn't know what to think of the spectacle he'd just witnessed. It seemed both funny and intense at once. And it didn't take long for him to put all the puzzle pieces together.

This woman was a bounty hunter. That much he knew. He'd recognized the man she'd pinned to the ground as "Gator Grudge," another wanted man with a bounty on his head. Why else would she not kill him and let him get caught by the police instead? He had to hand it to her it was pretty gutsy to take on someone as vicious and dangerous as him, and win. But even so, there was still one missing piece of the puzzle Spike was now desperately trying to solve: Who was this woman?

The bottom half of her face was hidden by a scarf. And there wasn't exactly much light that he could work with to expose her. But then, before she could get completely out of his vision, Spike thought he saw a peculiar color in the distance underneath her hat. It was just for a second. But was it him, or did he see an unusual shade of red and pink mixed together? Spike was about to move forward and follow her again, when he caught something at the corner of his eye on the ground. He looked down, and saw that even from the distance of a dimly lit streetlight, it looked like a pale strand of hair. He bent down and picked it up, but frowned when he saw that he didn't have enough light to inspect it. Going to the nearest source, the streetlight on the corner, he was a bit surprised to discover he'd actually gotten two strands of hair.

And as he studied them, he quickly learned that this was not natural hair. These two strands had been dyed, and recently. They were different shades from the other. But they were the same color. Red-pink. And in that moment, Spike had never felt so odd at solving a mystery in his life. On the one hand, he was happy to know for sure. But on the other, it troubled him – in more ways than one – that the singer from last night, Rosemary Singer, had turned out to be the mysterious shadow he'd been following all evening. And a bounty hunter at that. Singing was definitely a better job than bounty hunting, much as he hated to admit it. But why was she collecting bounties on the side? Spike had the feeling he'd know the answer to that question, and a dozen more that popped up in his mind, as he began formulating another plan for the following day. It was time to meet this woman, and find out just exactly who she really was.

* * *

On a small station that was orbiting Mars, a rather anxious man was nervously typing his nervous fingers on a keyboard as fast as his nervousness would allow. He'd been working on this longer than he usually would. And he knew it. So did his boss who was pacing loudly around behind him, letting him know that his boss was quickly losing his patience. And it was never a good thing when his boss lost his patience. Everyone on the station knew that in their very own way.

"Do you have any idea how long this is taking you?" his boss asked. "Do you know how desperate I'm getting trying to _wait_ for the results?"

"I-I'm sorry," the nervous man said. "I'm going as fast as I can! I swear!"

"Well, go FASTER!" his boss yelled. Without responding, the anxious man looked through the computer the fastest he'd ever looked as though his life depended on it, because it probably was. But before another minute even passed, it seemed his salvation was at hand, because he'd finally found what he'd been looking for.

The computer let out a loud ping. "AH!" the man cried out. "I think I got it!"

As if from out of nowhere, he was immediately joined by his boss. "Well," he said, just barely succeeding at holding back his desperation, "is it a match?"

"Yeah, yeah it is," the man nodded. He pointed at the results he got from the two pictures standing next to each other and being compared. One showed an unfamiliar woman wearing a black cowboy hat on her head and a black scarf around her face. And the other showed a familiar woman in a white asylum uniform, her auburn hair loose around her shoulders, and her brown eyes showing the dead hope from within. Eyes that matched the other woman's in the other picture.

"Where did that one come from?" the boss asked, pointing to the woman wearing the black scarf.

"New Haven," the man replied. "It's a small town on Mars. But, why would she go there?"

"I think you know very well why," his boss said as he patted the man on the shoulder, the calmness in his voice having returned fully. "Oh, I was getting so worried. It made me just want to take you out of here and poke a dozen holes in your back with needles and listen to you scream in anguish and agony as you endured your punishment. Even now, I want to do it so bad it's driving me crazy!" He broke into a small laugh, causing the other man to nervously laugh as well.

"I, I know," he lied. "But, but now that I've done what you wanted me to do...?"

Before he knew it, his boss grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet. He was now facing, instead of just a shadow, a bit of a handsome face with slight facial hair, blond hair that fell to his shoulders, fierce black eyes that seemed to be missing a soul, and a tattoo of a hissing snake marking his cheek. The mark his boss was named for.

"But I'm still gonna do it," the boss claimed through his sadistic smile. "You know why?"

Before the nervous man could ask, the boss replied. "Because, like her, you're my property. And I can do with my property whatever desire I can conjure up for their miserable hides. Do I make myself clear? A simple nod or shake of the head will suffice."

The boss got his answer with a nod of the anxious man's head, and his smile grew more. "Perfect. Now let's get you to the needles. Shall we? It's the perfect way to celebrate now that my long lost lady of a tramp has been found. Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	5. Redhead Meets Broccoli-Head

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 4 – Redhead Meets Broccoli-Head

When Roxanne woke up the following morning, she figured Brandy must've had a stomach virus after all, because Roxanne literally felt sick to her stomach. She knew it couldn't have been anything else. She was a virgin, after all. Not that everyone else knew that. But the moment Roxanne climbed out of bed, the only place she knew she wanted to be in was the bathroom. After rushing right in, she got down on her knees and threw up loudly in the toilet. Her cheeks burned, not just with sickness but embarrassment. She didn't get sick often, but when she did, it hit like a hammer to the head. And she was sure everyone heard it too.

She was more than certain of it when she saw Georgia come through the door. The moment she saw the look on her face, Roxanne said the first thing that came to mind. "No, I'm not pregnant!" She then turned back to the toilet and threw up a little bit more, her pulse pounding and sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Oh boy," she heard Georgia say as she panted, "then I guess we really do have a bug going around here, don't we?"

Still panting, Roxanne pulled her head back to look toward the ceiling, almost as if she were looking at heaven itself. "Why did it have to come to _Mars_?"

"Well, it's been true throughout most of history that wherever people go, so does sick. It happened when settling lands, I'd think it would happen settling planets."

"Well, it's stupid," Roxanne groaned. Feeling like a five-year-old, both over what she said just now and the fact that she was ill, she forced herself back up and trudged her way to her bed. She then flopped across it and turned her head toward Georgia. "You're gonna have to cancel my performance tonight. I don't care if there's a riot."

"And neither do I," Georgia gave a kind smile. "I'll find someone else. You just stay in bed and I'll get you medicine and something to eat."

"Make sure you bring a bucket too, if you don't mind." Georgia nodded, and then left Roxanne in peace. But she was actually wallowing in misery. Still, as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, again, Roxanne couldn't help but turn her lips upward. At least she didn't get sick yesterday, and now she had five million additional woolongs. Of course, neither Georgia nor anyone else could know. She had a separate bank account in which she got her bounty money.

She'd set it up shortly after she arrived at _Heaven's Gate_. She knew she wanted to be a bounty hunter. It was almost as though her life had been building up to that point in her life when she finally made it so. She'd walked into the bank, where she'd worn the clothes she wore last night – including the scarf around her face – and immediately, heads had turned her way. Roxanne had a private talk with one of the bankers, claiming that her parents had just now allowed her to set up an account of her own. To explain the scarf, she'd said that she'd been in a fire recently, and was hiding the scars. Another fictional story that wasn't entirely fictional.

Amazingly, the banker _bought_ her story. And Roxanne filed it under the name "Venus Kepler" – the coolest name she could think up at the time – using a forged ID. She'd already used her initials for her second pseudonym. So using them a third time would draw too much attention. But every time she collected a bounty, that was the account she used. Roxanne knew she could get in big, big trouble if she got caught. Not just with the people catching her, but the authorities as well since it was a false ID. But sometimes, some rules had to be broken if you were on the run and no one believed you. It was a hard existence, but one she managed to get some meaning from nonetheless.

Awhile later, Georgia returned with some medicine for her to take and some soup for her to eat. Once she'd thanked Georgia and had been left alone again, Roxanne almost cried. It had been so long since she had a real mother, almost a lifetime. And Georgia had been so kind to her in the past year she almost felt as though she didn't deserve it. After all, she was a runaway outlaw with a bounty on her head. What would Georgia have done if she'd heard about her before she came to Heaven's Gate? What would she think if she found out right now? Roxanne didn't know. And had to keep reminding herself that Georgia still didn't know. But even so, her hand trembled as she took the medicine and then ate the soup. And she was sure it wasn't just her sickness.

* * *

The hour was late, and Spike stood outside _Heaven's Gate_ for the third time in three nights. This was it. The time had come for him to meet with "Rosemary Singer" and have a little chat with her. She may have fooled the people here she knew. But she hadn't been able to fool him, a complete stranger. Even now he was amazed that no one here seemed to have put the pieces together. Either they were idiots or this woman was really good at keeping secrets. Whatever the case, he had good reason to believe that not only was this "Rosemary Singer" not who she claimed to be. Not only was she a moonlighting bounty hunter. But she also may be Roxanne Sadler. A bounty hunter with a bounty on her head. A bounty that would soon be his.

Still, even as he went over his planned conversation one more time inside the club, Spike knew he'd be going with his gut instinct on the most important part. He knew this woman looked too similar to Sadler to not be her. From her statistics, he couldn't recall her having a twin sister. And he'd brought the two strands of dyed hair with him. He had evidence, just not all on paper. Then again, paper was becoming pretty obsolete now that it was 2072. That is except for things like cigarettes, one of which he badly wanted to smoke right now. But he wouldn't. Spike believed the man that night when he said he'd get thrown out. And he wasn't going to risk it a second time, much as it annoyed him.

Just then, the singer's last song ended. While everyone else in the club applauded, Spike didn't. Oh, she was fine. But not every woman was going to get an applause from him just because she sang well. She had to be exceptional. Just like someone he was starting to remember... Spike shook his head. Not here. Not now. He was focusing on one woman tonight, and she was only two floors above him. It was now or never. Getting up from his seat, he strode casually over to the two large men in suits at the side of the stage.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said in a tone of mock politeness with a smile that matched. The two stared down at his puny frame, but he wasn't intimidated. In fact, his smile only grew. "Yeah, I have a special appointment with one of this club's _fine_ ladies."

* * *

Roxanne knew she had to ask Georgia what that medicine was. She was almost completely better now. She still felt a bit nauseous, but she'd stopped throwing up hours ago. Must be a new wonder drug. That was her first guess. Whatever it was, Roxanne had never been happier to get better. She hated being stuck in one place all day, as much as she loved her room. Nah. She had to move to really think. And being a bounty hunter involved a _lot_ of moving. She was considering whether or not she was well enough to exercise some more when a knock sounded on her door.

"Miss Singer?" She recognized that voice. It was one of the bouncers. Ugh. They only showed up at her door for one reason. But she found she didn't want to be rude.

"Come in," she said politely. Only one of them walked in, the other holding a person she couldn't see behind. The bouncer closed the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"There's a young man outside the door," he replied with a point of his thumb. "He says he has a 'special appointment' with you. Is this true?"

Roxanne was about to say not, but she quickly stopped herself. She had a bad feeling about this man, but it wasn't a usual bad feeling. She still remembered that she'd been followed last night. And for the rest of the night and all of today, she'd kept both her gun and her knife in the top drawer instead of the bottom. Roxanne knew he might come. But she didn't think he'd come like this, when he could be so easily stopped. And who knew? He might not be her stalker. But even if he was, she decided, she had to know why he followed her. So she nodded at the bouncer.

"Let him in." The bouncer nodded back, while Roxanne mentally prepared herself for what she might see. But, in defiance of any expectations, in walked a young man whom Roxanne almost immediately raised her eyebrows at.

Tall, broad shoulders, and probably muscular underneath that suit. Messy dark green hair with brown eyes that showed a bit of cockiness. And he was certainly young, probably in his late-twenties. Indeed, Roxanne silently admitted, had circumstances been different, much different, she probably would have found him somewhat handsome. But she also quickly remembered who this guy probably was, and was not about to let her guard down. One could be handsome and still be a villain. She had learned that firsthand. Still, as her stare lingered, Roxanne was troubled by the air of familiarity that seemed to surround him like an aura. She had seen him before, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where.

It wasn't until then, she realized, that he was surveying her with about as much fixation as she was him, making her feel almost exposed. Who was this guy? Well, Roxanne decided, she would find out soon enough. But that didn't stop her from pulling her knees up to her chest.

Even so, she quickly regained her courage with a smirk. "If you're looking for a good time you ain't gonna find it in here."

The man returned her smirk. "Really?" he asked with a deep voice. "I'd figure a pretty young thing like you would get plenty of offers."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yeah. And I turn them all away."

He shrugged his shoulders, and continued on speaking as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Can't really blame 'em. I mean, nice layered hair. Big, soulful eyes. And the silk pjs are a nice touch. Periwinkle looks good on you."

Roxanne regarded him thoughtfully. "I'll give you points for flattery. But not all girls are stupid enough to fall for that. So, either you leave in peace or I'll call the bouncers and have them introduce your butt to concrete."

He chuckled. He _actually_ chuckled. Was he really this full of himself? Roxanne opened her mouth to call for the bouncers, when the guy held up his hand. "Wait. What if I actually didn't come here for what you think?"

Roxanne's gaze immediately turned suspicious. And her heart began to pound nervously against her chest. Was this guy the one who had the testicular fortitude to stalk her last night? Well, if he was, then she was going to find out why. Now. She flipped her hair out of her face. "What do you mean?" she asked in mock innocence.

He casually put his hands in his pockets. "Well, if you'd be kind enough not to let my butt meet concrete, I'll tell you."

For a whole, solid moment, he and Roxanne stared at each other, almost as if they waited for the other to make the next move. In a bizarre way, Roxanne didn't really know what to think of this guy. She could usually read people pretty easily. But this one just seemed like an enigma, which automatically meant he could be more dangerous. Still, facing danger was part of being a bounty hunter. And whatever this guy had up his sleeve, she'd be ready.

She put her feet on the floor and pointed to a chair near the door. "Have a seat." He did as she said, grabbing the chair and sitting in it with the back to his front. "Though, you might want to scoot back a little bit, 'cause I've been sick all day. You can look at my vomit bucket in the corner if you don't believe me."

"I think I'll take your word for it," Spike smiled at her humor, or her attempt at it.

Roxanne spoke before he could. "First things first. You got a name, sir?"

His mouth turned in a cheeky smile. "You can call me Spike. That's all I answer to."

Whether or not that was his real name – which it likely wasn't – Roxanne didn't care. At least she had something to call him by. "And I'm Rosemary Singer," she replied, using her alias. "Though you probably already knew that. But you're only allowed to call me Miss Singer."

Now he spoke before she could. " _Right_... First off, Miss Singer, I didn't come here to have sex with you."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he blunt? "Well, Spike, what other reason could you have to be in my room right now?"

Whereas most men would've sat in the front of the chair with their legs crossed, Spike simply leaned forward on the back of the chair and put his chin on his wrists. "Let's just say, I work in the business of, finding wanted people and turning their sorry hides in for a big payday."

Now things were getting interesting. But Roxanne was still on the defensive. "You're a bounty hunter, then?"

Spike's smile grew. "Ain't she smart?" He then chuckled to himself before he went on. "Yes, I am. And I think you can help me."

"How so?" she asked, deciding to play along, for now. "All I am is a club singer."

"That you are," Spike nodded in agreement. "And a very good one, by the way. I saw you a couple nights ago."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows, but not too much. So _that_ was where she'd seen him. "Really? And, did I live up to your expectations? You probably know I sing more than any other here."

"Yep and yep. I gotta say your boss has great taste. Especially since your name is Singer." For some reason, Roxanne let her lips tilt slightly. She'd gotten compliments like this before, but somehow, coming from this guy, it felt a bit more genuine. But still, no matter how many charms he had, Roxanne knew by now he was hiding more than met the eye.

"But I digress," he went on. "See, I'm looking for a specific person. Her name is Roxanne Sadler."

On the outside, Roxanne's face didn't change. But inside, her heart was now pounding even harder than before against her chest. He...he knew about her. Not just her alias but, _her_. The real her she'd been trying to hide all these months. But how? Had he been hired by the ones trying to find her? Had he been watching her from the shadows for a long time? Or had he just only a short while ago learned about her and decided to make a quick woolong? Whatever the case, he was on her trail. But she couldn't let him catch up to her.

She kept her cool as she spoke. "And why are you looking for specifically her, may I ask?"

"Well, I've been in a bit of a slump for awhile," Spike explained. "And, I heard she was somewhere on Mars, and worth ten million woolongs. A pretty hefty payday compared to most. Her ex-boyfriend must _really_ love her to pay that much to get her back. I would."

Now Roxanne knew. He _was_ working for those who wanted her. He had to be! And it was becoming harder and harder for her to remain calm as he continued.

"Now, last night, I decided to do a bit of a stakeout on _Heaven's Gate_ , and when it got dark I saw a person climb down the fire escape from the third floor. And they seemed to really like to play hide-and-seek in the shadows. I'd say I like it a bit too, if you asked me."

No. Oh please, to heaven above, _no_. "So I followed them," Spike went on, practically admitting it to her without shame. "And I even watched them take down someone else who had a bounty on their head. But when they went back the way they'd come, they dropped a couple things."

Spike then fished through his pocket, and pulled out a small ziplock bag. At first it looked like there was nothing in it, until he tossed it to her. On closer inspection, Roxanne discovered, to her now head-spinning horror, that there were two strands of dyed red-pink hair in the bag. Her own, and he knew it.

"Do you recognize those, Miss Singer?" he asked, his tone now a bit darker. Roxanne looked back up at him, and saw that his smile now faded. Having been replaced with a slightly raised, highly suspicious eyebrow. He was on to her. And there was nowhere for her to run or hide. Or was there?

Well, two could play at this game. Changing her tone of voice too, Roxanne glared at him. "Sir," she said, deigning to not use his name, "I don't know what you think you're getting into. But _I_ think you'd better get out of here before things get really ugly."

Despite her words and tone, Spike gave a slight smirk. "Before you do something you'll regret, Miss Singer, you might as well tell me where she is." His smirk then left, replaced with the narrowed eyes of his own glare. "Or am I looking at her right now?"

That did it. Shoving any potential regret down into her gut, Roxanne dove for her drawer, pulled both her knife and gun out, and fired the gun at him. She missed though, sending the bullet into the wall instead of her target. Before he could grab her or take her weapons, Roxanne kicked him to the side and hurried to the door. As soon as she opened it, she raced down the hall past the alarmed bouncers, past everyone else. She knew Spike was going to be hot on her heels, especially with his long legs. But she was fast, and she wasn't about to let him – or anyone else for that matter – catch her now.

* * *

The moment Spike knew what she'd done, he knew his walking payday was getting away from him, and he literally sped into action. As he dashed down the halls after her, for a moment, he allowed himself to consider she might be unpredictable. She was a madhouse escapee. And even though she hadn't initially struck him as insane, that didn't mean she wasn't. She could also be a danger to herself as well as to those around her, and it wouldn't do at all if she killed herself.

But then, even as he continued to try and catch up with her, Spike found himself remembering the time he'd first seen her. Onstage here at _Heaven's Gate_. The way she sang, the way she carried herself. It reminded him for a sole moment about another person who seemed desperate to escape their past. Someone...like him. And even then, even here and now, she was running not just away from him, but from whatever haunted her. Just like Spike, in a bizarre way, was running toward her just to get away from what continued to haunt him day and night. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way about someone he barely knew. So why was he? What was it about this person that made him feel this way?

Whatever it was, Spike quickly brought himself to the here and now and what he was doing. He was trying to catch another bounty. Just another bounty, he kept telling himself. Until he finally made it outside and skidded to a stop in front of the front door. There, right in front of him, Rosemary Singer – or rather, Roxanne Sadler – was surrounded by a circle of rough looking men with guns all pointed at her. Who they were and why they were here, Spike had no idea. But he did know one thing. If these people killed her, he could say goodbye to his ten million woolongs. Yet, for one reason or another, that soon wasn't the only motivation Spike wanted her to make it out of this place alive.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	6. Guns Blazing

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 5 – Guns Blazing

Roxanne froze before she completely knew what was going on. When she did, she almost felt her heart stop. All of the men surrounding her, holding their guns at her, she knew. Knew pretty well, in fact. And it horrified her. They all worked for the one man she hated more than any in the galaxy. In the universe. And they'd come to take her back to him. A death sentence as far as she was concerned. Still, she remembered what she held in both hands. Two weapons, while the rest had only one. Her day of reckoning had come. And Roxanne was going to show them just who they were dealing with.

"Well, well!" the man at the front said. "It looks like we finally found our little lady, Miss Roxie!"

Little lady her eye. Planting her bare feet into the concrete ground, Roxanne replied, "I happen to be Rosemary Singer!"

All the men laughed as though it were a cruel joke. "Yeah, and I'm the king of Mars!" the first man, Randy, said. When the rest stopped laughing, his tone became dark. "You might as well give it up, Roxie. You've been runnin' for way too long. And it's time we rounded you up and took you back where you belong."

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, when she heard a now familiar voice cry out from behind her. "Wait!" She turned her head only slightly, and out of the corner of her eyes saw that the two bouncers had come out, and Spike was trying to stop them.

"What's going on out here?!" one of the bouncers demanded. But Roxanne didn't reply, knowing it would only make things worse. Instead, she put her hand up for them to stop. This was her fight. Once they did stop, she turned back around and stood tall.

"Listen up, Randy, and the rest of you, too!" she said in a loud, clear voice. "I'm the only one who says where I belong! I'd rather die than go back to that hellhole! Speaking of which, your boss, that spawn of Satan, can go rot where _he_ belongs!"

Randy only shook his head, as if dealing with a rebellious child. "I'm afraid that's not the way it goes, Missy! Either you lay down your weapons, or we take you by force!"

Roxanne was about to say they could kill her, when she suddenly got an idea. They wanted her to lay down her weapons? Well, alright then. Roxanne dropped both the knife and the gun on either side, got down on her knees, and put her hands on her head. Immediately the men slowly lowered their guns, and they all looked surprised, much to Roxanne's hidden amusement. But they didn't move. So she had to encourage them.

"Well?" she shouted in frustration. "You want me? Now's your chance! Come at me!" For a moment, they all hesitated. But then they began to move forward toward her, their guns still at the ready should Roxanne attempt to make any sudden moves. But she didn't. Instead, she waited. Waited until they were all close around her, hands reaching to apprehend her. That was when she made her first move.

With lightning speed, Roxanne grabbed her knife with her right hand and shoved the blade below one of the men's hips. With her left hand, she grabbed the gun, and shot another man in the shoulder. Both men shrieked in pain and staggered back. That was when Roxanne felt a pain of her own surging through her jaw. She'd been punched. And with such force she thought she saw black spots in her vision. She raised the gun and fired, but both her arms were quickly pulled behind her and then jerked until she felt they might break. The pain in her jaw combining with the pain in her arms, she unconsciously let go of both weapons. She would've tried to continue fighting, were it not for the sight before her that made her momentarily stop and stare.

The bouncers had started fighting off the other guys. But that wasn't what made Roxanne stare. These were men whose job it was to protect her. What Roxanne was staring at was Spike taking on two guys at once, all the while taunting them, "You guys deaf or just plain stupid? The lady said she's not going with you!" Roxanne knew it could just be because he wanted her to go with _him_ , but still, something seemed to stir within her. It was almost as if this guy she barely knew was standing up for her. But Roxanne was quickly brought back to reality when she was pressed into a hard chest and Randy whispered in her ear, "Trust me, you don't want to do this."

An idea struck in her mind, and Roxanne smirked. "Trust me, I do." Summoning all of her strength to her head, she rammed the back of it into Randy's face. His hold loosened, but fell away completely when Roxanne kicked her heel hard into his shin. She turned around to face him, and narrowly missed a swiping stab from Randy's knife, forcing her to dive and grab her own.

Now that she had a weapon again, Roxanne hurled herself forward, and soon found herself in a knife fight with Randy. He tried to stab her again and again, but she'd blocked every move. But Randy was just as good, dodging every attack she threw at him. Still, as both kept trying to land a stab, it seemed only Roxanne slowly remembered that every person trained to fight with a knife had the same weak spot.

The second she realized she had an opening, Roxanne seized it. With a quick and thorough swipe of her leg, she knocked Randy off his feet, the shock causing him to drop his knife. Before he even hit the ground, Roxanne threw herself at him, landing on top of him with her own knife to his throat. She had used this maneuver plenty of times before, but had never used her knife to slit another person's throat. With a gun it somehow felt less personal. But knives were generally more painful. Luckily, Randy didn't seem to notice her initial hesitation. "Go ahead, do it. You said you wanted to."

Roxanne was about to tell him not to tempt her, when she heard Spike let out a strangled cry. "Hey, buddy, that's my larynx!" Without turning her head, Roxanne saw out of the corners of her eyes that Spike was being choked by another one of Randy's men, and hard. For a split second, Roxanne thought she saw Spike look at her with wide-eyed desperation, almost as though he'd fixed his sight on her for salvation. Again, she felt that same unexplainable something stir within her. Before she completely knew what she was doing, Roxanne grabbed the gun she caught sight of nearby, and fired twice. First at the man's arm and then at his foot. She hit both her intended targets, releasing Spike from the stranglehold.

But before she could even think about what to do next, Roxanne felt a literal stab of pain worse than any she'd ever felt in her life. A scream erupted from her lips and tears sprung to her eyes. The pain intensified, her scream grew louder, and the tears fell down her cheeks when the knife in her thigh was wrenched out. The black spots returned in her vision with a vengeance. But she didn't let herself blackout. Instead, she instinctively started hugging her injured leg, quickly staining her top with blood. She thought she could hear gasps of shock, and a voice cry out, "Miss Singer!" But the only voice she really heard was Randy's.

"Bad move, Missy." Roxanne opened her eyes to see Randy raise his now red knife high above them, his eyes glazed with an intent to kill, but the knife was shot out of his hand. Randy cried out, hugging his grazed hand to his chest, and quickly turned toward the one who fired. "What was that for?!"

"Idiot!" one of his men berated. "We weren't supposed to hurt her! How do you plan to explain this?!"

"Simple!" Randy angrily shouted back. "She was trying to hurt me! What was I supposed to do?!"

Meanwhile, Roxanne was thinking of how she could use this as an opportunity to escape, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and felt the barrel of a gun being pointed at her head. She let out a gasp but quickly stiffened against the person's firm hold. And when they spoke, she found she was being held by none other than Spike.

"Everybody freeze!" he shouted as though he might as well have been a cop. When Roxanne allowed herself to look around, she saw that more people had come out of the club, including, to her horror, Georgia. The woman herself looked horrified enough when she saw what was surely a heart-stopping sight before her.

"Rosemary!" she shouted with a voice that matched her face. But Spike remained unfazed as he kept the gun pointed at Roxanne.

"Now, I don't know about you all," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "but I'd really hate to see this lady's pretty face tainted, if you know what I mean."

"Can't you see part of her's already tainted?!" one of the men asked. In response, Spike raised the gun and shot twice toward the sky, causing everyone to flinch and be silenced once more. But what Roxanne heard, that she figured no one else had, was the clack of the safety being turned on before he pointed the gun back at her. A silent signal that he wasn't going to kill her. Of course he couldn't. If he did he wouldn't get her bounty. But was he really so desperate as to plow through half a dozen armed men?

"I'm well aware of how I'm sure you ruined her day by letting her be stabbed in the leg," he went on in his cocky voice, "but I don't think you want to ruin it further. If you don't mind, this gal and I have a little date with the New Haven police. Ten million woolongs would buy a pretty hefty lot for a down-on-his-luck guy like me. Unless you'd like to explain to your boss how you let his ex-girlfriend die at the hand of a common bounty hunter. Come on, be my guest."

Roxanne bit her lip for a dozen reasons the whole time. For one thing, she still barely knew this guy. For all she knew, he could kill her at any moment. And even worse, to her pulse-pounding terror, he was practically revealing her in front of the people she'd come to know and...admire, not love. They'd never take her back after this. Meaning she had to find a new place to hide.

But then, with the seconds that seemed to pass slowly as Spike spoke, Roxanne found herself wondering if it would actually be a good idea to go with this guy. He did say he was going to take her to the police. Maybe if she could convince them that she was innocent, explain to them all the wrongs that had been committed against her... No. Considering all she had done, the chances of them listening to her, let alone believe her, were pretty slim. Either way, it seemed she would be going back to that pit of snakes. There was only one thing Roxanne could do, the one thing she'd always done. Run.

But she didn't run right away. Instead, she decided to lie in wait for the right time. When Spike finished talking, still holding the gun to her head, it seemed he'd gotten the upper hand. Reluctantly, Randy raised his hand at his other men. "Let 'em go. For now." Roxanne could practically feel Spike smiling behind her as he backed away, her still in his hold, into the shadow of the alleyway. Every step of her injured leg made her wince, and for a moment, she started to feel somewhat lightheaded. She was losing blood fast, and she knew it.

The moment they were out of sight of Randy, his men, and the people of _Heaven's Gate_ , Roxanne knew it was now or never. As soon as Spike pulled the gun away from her, and began loosening his hold, she grabbed his gun and rammed her elbow into his ribs. She then gathered every ounce of strength she had left and used it to take off away from the bounty hunter, thinking of where she could go, how she could get there, when everything went horribly wrong.

Roxanne realized she'd felt more lightheaded than she thought. Before she knew it, she was falling in a heap face-first toward the ground, blood-stained pj's and all. And she now knew, if she hadn't before, that she was only in denial. The only place she knew she was going, as she slipped further and further into darkness, was into the arms of the one who had taken everything from her. Everything... _Everything_...

* * *

As he stared down at the fallen woman who looked now like a shot-down swan, Spike didn't know what came over him. Didn't know what possessed him to do it. As if empowered, not invaded, by a force other than himself, he knelt down and gently picked up Roxanne Sadler. He knew she'd put up a fight. But against all those guys, the fighting he'd witnessed against that bounty bull last night looked like child's play.

What he'd seen just now, that was the showcase of one who would rather go down in flames than be encased in ice. He'd seen it before, and believed he knew where. But he wouldn't go there. Not now. All that mattered was that he get this woman somewhere safe and secret, and tend to her wounds. And just as he knew she was fading fast, Spike knew the very place he would take her. The very place where no one would think to find them.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	7. Stitches and Scars

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 6 – Stitches and Scars  


She didn't know where she was, or how she'd gotten there. The only thoughts that seemed to course through Roxanne's memory were the sounds of gunfire, knives slashing, and screaming...so much screaming. There was also blood...rivers of red she'd never thought she would see in her lifetime. And then the running. Roxanne seemed to run from just about everyone and everything. Even when she was running toward the people who had pretty hefty bounties on their heads, it was just another way of fleeing from the choices she'd made, what had happened to her over the years. The consequences of which might never let her go.

Her eyes were still closed – they were too heavy to open – but Roxanne had the feeling she was lying on a mattress different than the one she'd grown accustomed to. She was not in her room, and she knew it. For a moment, she felt too wary to even move. But she felt a pair of hands lifting and bending her leg toward her. And it stung, sharply. Roxanne instantly remembered she'd been stabbed there, and the sting caused a moan to escape her lips.

"Oh shoot!" she heard someone hiss. That was enough to cause her to react, to try and pull herself up. Roxanne was quickly stopped when that same pair of hands grabbed her and held her firmly around her waist. But that caused a new memory to spark in her mind, one that had been the source of sleepless nights and random nightmares throughout the last year. It had been very similar to what was happening now. A dark room. Strong hands on her waist. Someone trying to make her stay where she didn't want to be. Instead of moaning, Roxanne screamed. And instead of just moving, she thrashed wildly, desperate to escape the history that was now repeating itself.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her mouth, forcing her to open her eyes – even if only slightly – to see who was doing this to her. She found herself looking up at a shadowy face and a pair of dark eyes that she had seen before. And not the ones that she thought would be there. While she'd seen this person before, it wasn't the one she imagined would be there. It made her stop trying to fight him, but she was still afraid of who he was and what he might do to her.

For a moment, he just stared at Roxanne with a serious face while she continued to breathe rapidly, his hand still over her mouth. "Listen to me," he then said, trying to regain control. "I know it hurts. But you're just gonna have to bear with me. So just calm down, and go back to sleep."

Her breathing and pounding pulse started to slow, but Roxanne still didn't do what he said. Part of her didn't want to give him what he wanted just to spite him. But another, stronger part, it seemed, didn't think she had any other options. She had been stabbed, and it appeared this guy was offering her help. But could she trust him? Could she now trust anyone ever again? The thought made her want to thrash again, but she didn't want to bring that memory back again.

When it became apparent that Roxanne wasn't going to fall back asleep on her own, the man with messy hair rolled his eyes and reached for something. He then lifted Roxanne's head and said, "Drink this." The tip of what felt like a bottle touched her lips. Not knowing if it was poison or God knew what – and just now deciding not to care – Roxanne drank a bittersweet liquid until she felt her head begin to cloud again. And before she knew it, she was out again like a wet candle.

* * *

When Roxanne once again felt herself coming to, she still lay on the unfamiliar mattress, but no one was holding her. Her eyelids still felt heavy, but less than before. Taking the chance, she slowly opened them. The room was still dark, but when she looked to the left she saw a soft stream of light coming through a small curtained window just below the ceiling. There was a musty smell. Apparently she was in an old basement that hadn't been used in a while. But she hadn't ignored the sense that she wasn't alone. Slowly turning her head, Roxanne saw the man she'd recognized before. He'd taken off his suit jacket, leaving only his shirt and tie, and was sitting on a chair against the wall and lighting a cigarette. After he blew his own cloud of smoke which blended eerily with the invading sunlight, Roxanne finally got the nerve to speak.

"I figured you'd do something like that," she managed to smirk, her voice strained.

The man – Spike, was it? – looked toward her with surprised eyes, and then shrugged. "Who doesn't enjoy a good smoke every now and then?" he asked sarcastically. "And besides, only I can choose where and when I can have one."

 _Spoken like a spoiled child_ , Roxanne thought, though she didn't say so. Instead, she only rolled her eyes and tried to sit up on her elbows, when a sharp pain shot through her leg, causing a hiss to escape through her clenched teeth.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that," Spike raised his hand before pointing to her leg. "You don't want to loosen the stitches. Oh, that reminds me, I need to change the bandage."

While he turned on the ceiling light, Roxanne lowered her leg, and her eyes widened when she saw her injured thigh was wrapped with a now red strip of formerly white cloth. But what made her heart race even more was that the pants leg had been cut short. Instantly, her face reddened at the idea that Spike had done more than he should have. Turning her face to him, she only managed to ask, "Did you...?!"

As if amused by her mortification, he smirked. "If it'll keep you from having a heart attack, I only cut your pants leg, that's all. Now lie still, unless you want to pop the seam that took forever for me to do."

Roxanne only sighed, reluctantly, and silently, admitting he was right. She laid back and propped her arms under her head to watch what Spike was doing. With surprising gentleness, he lifted her leg onto a nearby cinder block and slowly unwrapped the bandage. The sewn-up stab wound looked just about as ugly as Roxanne imagined, with dried blood surrounding the stained stitches. Spike took a bottle of whiskey – was that what he gave her earlier? – and poured some on a clean rag before proceeding to clean and disinfect the wound. It still stung, but not as much as before, so Roxanne stayed stock still.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. _Or was this just another skill in a seemingly endless list?_

"Well, I'm not a doctor," Spike replied. _Well, there was that_. "But I've learned a thing or two about stab wounds and how to treat them. Yeah, you took a pretty nasty one."

Despite the explanation, Roxanne frowned. "You are officially the weirdest guy I've ever met."

Again, in spite of her expectations, Spike smiled. "I take that as a compliment. You gotta admit, we're all a little weird to some degree. Like those 'gentlemen' I had the pleasure of meeting last night."

Roxanne widened her eyes again, even more so than earlier. Her heart began to pound at the memory, and to her dismay, Spike noticed. "You know those men. Do they work for your ex-boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Roxanne asked, mustering up the courage to bring up the most important question on her mind. "Come to think of it, tell me why I should trust you at all."

Spike momentarily stopped what he was doing, and looked at her with a gaze she immediately remembered. The one that made her freeze where she lay. "Well, I don't want to rub it in, but think about what else I could've done with you. I could've just left you with those goons, decided you weren't worth the bounty after all. I could've taken you to a hospital. You would've gotten better care but you also would've been found out. But I didn't do either. I went out of my way to bring you here – an old basement beneath my apartment building by the way – and decided your leg was worth saving. If I were you, I'd probably trust me at least a little bit."

Roxanne had to bite her lip to keep her mouth from opening. As much as she hated herself to admit it, this guy, this random bounty hunter, was right. If it hadn't been for him, she could've bled her life out. Worse, she could've been on her way back to the place she'd been running from for so long. This guy was such an enigma it almost drove her crazy. Who was he to defy her expectations every chance she tried to mentally pin him down? Oh, yeah, she remembered. The one who saved her life when he so easily could've done otherwise.

"Now I have the feeling we're gonna be together for awhile," Spike went on. "I don't like it, and I'm sure you don't either. But if we're gonna survive even one more day in this madcap crazy town, you're gonna have to let me know what we're up against."

For a moment, Roxanne didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to do anything other than revisit the lowest point of her life after she'd been trying so hard for so long not to. But the words Spike had just now spoken kept repeating in her head. He himself said he didn't want to be in this position, but he had to have had some reason for helping her like he did when he could've just turned her in. There was really nothing for him to gain for doing the former. Unless...this was all a trap. Information he could use to turn her in later.

Yet a third part of Roxanne wanted to practically spew the words she found she desperately wanted to speak to anyone who would listen. To anyone who would care. And though Spike didn't seem like one who'd care that much, it definitely looked like he'd listen. And since he was a bounty hunter who'd set his sights on her, it seemed more than likely he knew who she was running from. And that alone was already setting her on edge. But still, despite a thousand and one oppositions that seemed to flood her mind, Roxanne took a slow, deep breath.

"Well, for starters, you're gonna have to know it's all pretty crazy," she began, each word an effort to get out.

After what seemed like forever, Spike's smile slightly returned. "I've seen a lot of crazy things, Miss Sadler. Believe me, you're pretty low on the scale."

Well, wasn't he a gentleman? But Roxanne sighed again. If the sentence before had felt like a trek, the words that followed felt like going up a mountain while Spike wrapped a new bandage around her thigh.

"I used to live on Earth, on the North American continent. When I was nine, I lost my parents in a fire, and for a while the police couldn't find me, 'cause I didn't want to go to an orphanage. I lived on the streets, scrounging for food, sleeping wherever I could. But then I tried to steal food from a guy named Red Xylander. He caught me, called the cops, and off to an orphanage I went."

Spike raised a curious eyebrow at the name she mentioned. Maybe he recognized it? But he didn't interrupt her.

"But then, what do you know, Red decided to adopt me. So I moved into his place, and before long, he began teaching me the tools of his trade, which was bounty hunting. He was tough but fair, making me do no more or less than what I was capable of, which, at the time, I didn't think there was much of. He wasn't the most affectionate guy but, he wasn't abusive. And by the time I was sixteen, I'd already caught my first bounty."

Spike blinked twice, making Roxanne wonder what was going through his mind, but he seemed to quickly go back to listening to her again.

"Then, when I was eighteen, I found myself being approached time and again by this one guy. Kept saying I was so beautiful and kept asking me out, but he creeped me out, so I said no everytime. I even threatened him. Told him I'd call the cops... Until I learned his name was Viper, and that he was the leader of the Black Snake syndicate... That was the day he burned Red's and my home down, and kidnapped me."

Again, Spike raised an eyebrow that said he recognized that name, and he seemed to be listening more intently now.

"He took me to his headquarters, and said I was his girlfriend now. I said I'd never be his lapdog, and that sleeping with him was the last thing I wanted. But he said he always got what he wanted, and that I'd warm up to him, eventually. For the next year he kept trying to get me in his bed, and I kept refusing him. Until... one night..." Not wishing to look at him anymore, and feeling the sting of the tears in the back of her eyes, Roxanne turned her head toward the wall on her right and forced herself to speak. "He tried to rape me."

Spike said nothing at first, and she only then realized he was probably done wrapping the bandage around her leg. "What'd you do?" he asked.

Roxanne sighed again before she continued, keeping the tears out of her voice. "I did what anyone else would've done. I grabbed a nearby weapon, which, in this case, was a knife, and I literally stabbed him in the back."

"I think I would've liked to see that," Spike then said, before going silent again, letting her go on.

"After I did, I ran out as fast I could and didn't look back. For a while, I hid in a town near where we were staying at the time. I thought he wouldn't think to look for me there. I ended up living the same why I did when I was a kid. That is...until Viper located me and let body snatchers take me away."

This time, Spike sighed in an undecipherable emotion. "Yeah," Roxanne said in response. "First it was an orphanage, now it was a madhouse. I guess it was his way to keep an eye on me until I learned my lesson and crawled back to him." To her own surprise, Roxanne let her lips turn up in a slight smirk. "Too bad for him, 'cause I escaped and made it all the way here on Mars. I soon landed a job and a home at _Heaven's Gate_ , and now, here we are."

"Yep," Spike said in agreement, "Who knew?" Roxanne didn't respond this time. She only turned her head back to look at him again. His face was more blank than ever.

"Yeah, but, if he finds me, I...I don't know what he'll do." Feeling the sudden urge to sit up, and not caring what Spike said, Roxanne lifted herself on her elbows until she was finally in a sitting position, legs over the side of the bed. To her surprise, though she didn't look at him, Spike sat down beside her. She could feel him gazing at her during the long silence that followed, until he finally spoke.

"Well, you've definitely gone through a lot in twenty years," he said, about as sympathetic as he seemed capable of.

Feeling the tears now coming on, Roxanne blinked them away before she looked at Spike again. "Yeah, and you're the first person I've ever told."

Spike smiled, and somehow, it made her feel slightly better. "I feel honored. Guess it's my lucky day."

Despite her initial attempts, Roxanne frowned. "Let me make it clear though, I'm making a gamble with you. You say we need each other? Fine. But if you even think about turning me over to the Black Snake, I'll blast you to Kingdom Come and let God or the devil deal with you."

Spike neither frowned nor smiled. "I believe you," he nodded. "I would not want to be at the receiving end of your gun. But here's the catch: You're gonna have to believe me, too. I give you my word. As long as we need to stick together, we will. It's the only way we're gonna get out of here. After that, we can go our separate ways, and you'll never have to see me again."

Roxanne, if she was completely honest with herself, didn't know if she wanted that, but she didn't say. Instead, she nodded back and said, "Alright. We'll get out of here together." And what was already going through Roxanne's mind was how they would and when they would. But she didn't bring that up either, she'd had enough emotional talk for the day. And it seemed her new companion did too.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	8. Partners in Crime

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 7 – Partners in Crime  


"Da-ah!" Roxanne tried hard not to scream too loud. After almost two weeks of hiding, she wanted more and more every passing day to go to the rooftops and sing her heart out, loud enough for the whole galaxy to hear. But, of course, she was always brought back to what was happening in reality before she could let herself actually do that. Right now, Spike was trying to take the stitches out while Roxanne was, in turn, trying to stay as still as possible without letting the shots of pain get to her. And, judging by the frown Spike then gave her, she was only barely succeeding. She smiled awkwardly, showing him her gritted teeth.

"Sorry," she spoke through them. "But can you watch where you put those things?"

She pointed at the small scissors in Spike's hand, but he continued to frown at her. "Can _you_ quit being so frustrating and let me concentrate?"

Now she wanted to kick him in the face with her good leg. But Roxanne only closed her eyes and sighed, silently allowing Spike to continue. She gripped the edge of the mattress that had become her bed and clenched her teeth behind closed lips while he delivered pinch after pinch when cutting the stitches. Fortunately, he was kind enough – mostly – to distract her by talking to her.

"Believe it or not," he said, "pain is your friend. It lets you know something is wrong."

Roxanne raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, it's certainly doing it's job...!" she again spoke through her closed teeth. In an effort to further distract herself, she rolled her eyes, hoping Spike wouldn't notice and think she was doing it at him. But she kept enduring the little sparks of pain, until Spike's hands left her leg.

"All done," he said as he put the scissors down. "Now, tell me, was that so bad?"

She was annoyed at him for speaking to her like she was a little kid getting her first shot, and proudly showed it by replying, "Yes. Yes it was."

Spike only raised a skeptical eyebrow, and smiled in a way to match. For some reason, every day Roxanne found that look of his growing more and more on her, perhaps against her better judgment. She often tried to resist its affect on her. But it had been so long since she last laughed, even slightly, that she gave into it. She turned her head away from Spike while she let out a chuckle, but apparently he noticed.

"Ha, finally got a laugh outta you!" he said. "Maybe I should consider doing stand-up."

Roxanne would've kept her smile, if her eyes hadn't settled on the uncomfortable looking mark her injury had left on her leg. She'd known and expected something like this would happen, but it didn't make it any easier to behold. A disgusted sound unintentionally escaped her lips. Once again, Spike took notice.

"Hey, scars aren't all bad," he said. _Was he trying to make her feel better?_ "I don't know if you want to hear me say this but, they're usually attractive to the opposite sex."

Roxanne's eyes widened slightly at those words. "Are you saying you find them attractive?"

Spike turned around to face her after washing and drying his hands, his smile having left, replaced with...what? Concern? But before Roxanne could decipher it and know for sure, he shrugged his shoulders in his casual way. "Depends on the lady herself, I guess."

Darn his cryptic words and manners. Was she the lady he was talking about, or someone else? In the two weeks she'd been hiding with him, Roxanne still hadn't been able to figure Spike out by much. Was he deliberately trying to throw her off so she wouldn't get too attached to him? Or was this just the way he naturally was so she would be attached enough to want to remain with him for the time being? Roxanne pressed her lips together and her head ached slightly. Maybe she was making this more complicated than it was. He was just one guy. But thinking that suddenly reminded her of the other guy that'd been forced into her life.

"If that's the case," she then said softly, "then I wish I had this scar when I met _him_. Maybe I would've been less perfect in his eyes."

Spike raised his eyebrows at her as though curious. "Oh yeah. What'd you say his name was?"

"Viper," Roxanne replied with some effort. Sometimes the mere thinking of his name sent chills down her spine.

"That's it," Spike nodded in satisfaction. "I've heard of him, actually. Not the nicest guy. Though, that's probably an understatement where you're concerned."

Roxanne returned the nod. "You guessed right. Sadist is actually the better term." She then let out a heavy sigh as she further explained what she reluctantly recalled. "He always found an excuse to 'punish' his cohorts for any wrong done to him. Big or small. Real or imagined, even. I didn't really like his men but... Man, the things he did to them. They were practically torture. Sometimes he even made me watch."

Spike widened his eyes, as if to silently ask, "Why?" Roxanne gave a ghost of a smile at his interest. "I was his just as much as his guys were. He never specifically told me why, and I never asked. I assume it was his way to tell me something like that could happen to me if I ever crossed him."

Spike then looked away, almost as if he were ashamed of what he then asked her. "Did he ever abuse you, other than...that time you mentioned?"

Strangely enough, Roxanne wasn't offended by the question. "Actually, he didn't. I was his pretty little pony, and my only job was to prance around and look good, making him look good too. I don't know if it was because I was a woman or because he thought it would reflect badly on him. But, I guess it doesn't matter now."

A short moment of silence that nonetheless felt long passed between them, until Spike spoke up again. "What do you think his men's plan of action for us is?"

Roxanne immediately turned back to him and gave him a look of surprise. "You mean you don't at least have an idea?"

"Well, considering how relatively easy things have been for us, I'm honestly not sure," he admitted. "Besides, you know him better than I do."

For another silent moment, Roxanne pondered what Spike had said. Although he was still going to the docks to do his job and get the pay they both needed – and had wrapped a scarf around his face under the pretense that he had a cold – no one had discovered their hiding place, nor had they been attacked when it was necessary to go out. It was all pretty suspicious, until Roxanne remembered a critical piece of information, which she quickly shared.

"Actually, there is a common strategy his men use," she said. "They call it the 'fishing' method. They don't know your name or have a picture of you. And if they've gone to the police, they must know by now that you haven't turned me in. With that information, the next logical step would be to have individual crafts searched before they leave the town or even the planet. And we haven't taken that route either. So, with all other bets off, they know we must be hiding somewhere in the city. But rather than search for us, they'll give us the illusion of safety, wait for us to walk into their trap."

"And you think they've been waiting this long for us to do that?" Spike asked, obviously skeptical.

"It's possible, is all I'm saying," Roxanne replied. "They'll wait much longer than this if it's part of their plan."

"But that means they could be anywhere. For all we know they could be out there right now waiting to get the jump on us."

"That's the point. They don't want it to look obvious they're watching us. Besides, they're likely still scouting the exits for the crafts in case we decide to go there after all."

"Oh, speaking of which," Spike said as he then reached for his suit coat and pulled it on, "I think I'm gonna go get some new parts for mine. If those guys are doing what you think they are, then we're gonna have to high-tail it outta here pretty quick. I want it to be in the best shape."

Roxanne, suddenly interested in the new topic of conversation, leaned back on her arms supporting her against the mattress. "I've never seen it, you know."

When Spike looked at her with questioning eyes, she decided to humor him by elaborating. "Your craft. You've told me about it. But you've never actually shown it to me."

"With good reason," Spike added for her. "I couldn't let you run away and steal it right out from under me, now could I?"

Roxanne gave him a look that said she felt insulted, but not in an offended way. "I thought we had a deal. I'd never just leave you like that."

Catching her humor tossed his way, Spike smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna have to leave you, for now anyway." He then grabbed the scarf he'd been wearing at the docks and wrapped it around his face. And with a focused eye, he asked her, "You know the rules I set up for you, right?"

Roxanne smiled, as she'd long since memorized them for whenever she'd been left alone. "Don't unlock the door, not even for old ladies selling fruit. If it gets broken down, grab the gun, and run out of there. We'll meet up near the place you're going and leave together."

Spike returned her smile. "You passed the test, Miss Sadler. Alright, I'll be back quick as I can. You be good now, you hear?"

"Yes Sir." Once he closed the door, Roxanne got up and locked it behind him. She then listened as his footsteps crossed the hallway and then traveled up the short flight of stairs, until the sound vanished from her ears and she sank down to the floor. Just as she'd done so many times back at _Heaven's Gate_...

Roxanne immediately felt a wave of guilt hit her as she remembered her not exactly pleasant parting from Georgia and everyone at the club. More than once, or even a few times, over the past fourteen days, she wished she could go back and explain herself. Thank Georgia for all that she'd done for her. Roxanne wondered if Georgia would've treated her as she did had she known who Roxanne was. Who knew? Maybe she secretly did. But Roxanne had the feeling she'd never know now. Or at the very least, not any time soon. In either case, she'd never forget the beyond shocked expression Georgia wore on her face when Spike held Roxanne at gunpoint. For so long she believed Georgia would look at her like that if Roxanne revealed who she was. Now, it seemed only hell awaited her if she ever came across her former matron again.

Well, at least Roxanne found someone who was willing to help her, even if he was weird. And mysterious. And enigmatic. She knew there was a lot she didn't know about him, despite all she'd learned. So far, Spike had kept his word, never letting her far from his sight, even when he left her alone. Viper had done the same thing with her, and Roxanne hadn't wanted anyone treating her like that again. Yet, oddly enough, though Spike was doing so in a very similar way, it didn't feel threatening to Roxanne. Maybe it was because she knew immediately that he wasn't like Viper. After all, he'd kept her hidden at his own risk and even treated her leg. And...even now, he always called her Miss Sadler. Roxanne soon found herself wondering what it would sound like if he called her by name, her real name...

And she quickly shook her head to rid herself of the notion. Was she already getting this attached to him? Scandalous, if she were. She needed to do something to clear her head, and it soon became clear to her she wasn't gonna find it in this shabby room of a basement. But, could she? And should she? Roxanne had never gone out by herself before. And, like Spike said, danger could be waiting for her the moment she walked out the door.

Oh...! Throwing away all care, yet still taking precautions, Roxanne changed her clothes, grabbed a weapon and hid it, and left a note for Spike, knowing very well he might be angry when he came back and found her gone. She then stood before the door like she was facing a black hole. Taking a deep breath, and shoving down all potential fears, she made her way toward the door, and opened it.

* * *

About half an hour after he'd left, Spike whistled as he made his way down the short flight of stairs. He was glad he'd managed to haggle the clerk down to more reasonable prices for the parts he'd purchased. Some craft-parts store owners were getting a bit too greedy nowadays. Luckily he'd also inspected the parts before buying them, like a smart person would. He also had plans to finally show his baby to Miss Sadler once he got her, his Swordfish, suited up. Miss Sadler's eyes always seemed to light up in that rare way of hers whenever he talked about it. Spike liked that about her. What he didn't like was having to tell her what he'd seen on his way there, near _Heaven's Gate_. It wasn't a pretty sight, and it had caused him to take a different route on the way back. But it was now clear to him that they had to escape in the next two days.

He stopped in front of the door to pull out the spare key, and happily announced his entrance. "Hey! Daddy's ho–" Spike froze. She wasn't in here. At least, not in any part of it he could see. He hastily put down the parts before taking out his gun, ready to fire should he need to.

"Miss Sadler?" he called out. When he got no answer, Spike instantly feared the worst had finally happened. And it seemed all the more justified when he noticed a solitary piece of paper on her mattress. Without dropping his weapon, he rushed over and snatched it up.

 _Went to the warehouse._

 _Don't worry. Not a trap._

 _XOXO R.S._

Spike's panic was quickly traded for confusion, then anger. The stupid girl! Why would she go out on her own when she knew her safety was at stake? That question was soon answered. It wouldn't be easy for anyone to basically be locked away for two weeks. But then, another alarming thought entered Spike's mind. Had she decided to steal his Swordfish after all?! It was in this same warehouse, the only one for miles. And he'd proudly described it to her. The sheer audacity of the girl. And the sheer stupidity of him! He should've known she'd try and pull a stunt like this. The only thing he could do now was to stop her. He wouldn't try. He _would_ stop her.

His weapon still in hand, and his scarf still around his head, Spike hurried out into the hallway and then outside. He didn't stop as he followed the familiar path. One he and Miss Sadler had walked together only a few days ago. It led to the warehouse, and it was only a fifteen minute walk away. But since he was running, he expected to get there in half the time or less. As he did so, he began to wonder if, despite what the note said, it was a trap. Perhaps what he'd seen while he was out was a sign. One that should've caused him to race as fast as he could back to the apartment building. Miss Sadler was skilled, but she wouldn't really stand much of a chance against members of a notorious crime syndicate. The injury to her leg had already proven that.

Finally, the building came into view, and Spike skidded to a stop. He quickly looked around to make sure there was no one to oppose him outside. When he was certain there wasn't, he rushed toward the closest door, which was, thankfully, unlocked. Still, he was slow as he made his way inside, his back against the wall when the door closed. Moving along the wall like a snake, he pointed his gun out the moment he reached the corridor. No one fired at him. But he did hear grunts and footsteps from the main storage area nearby. His gun still in his hand, Spike held it close to him as he went a little faster than before down the hall.

And stopped when he actually looked at what was going on in the room. Miss Sadler was in there, but she appeared to be far from danger. Nor had she stolen his Swordfish. She was fighting, all by herself. And Spike immediately frowned as understanding dawned on him. Had she really come out here, risking her hide, just to practice? It seemed foolish at first to him. But despite his initial anger at her, he found himself intrigued as he watched Miss Sadler battle an imaginary foe. He had seen her fight the night he attempted to bring her in. But now he could watch without any distractions.

He wouldn't exactly call the way she moved graceful, but the energy she put into her punches and kicks almost made it look like a dance. Even with her scarred leg, Spike couldn't help but admire her passion. Clearly she wasn't about to let something as insignificant as a stab wound slow her down, even if there were instances of pained expression on her face. Whatever her guardian had drilled into her, it stayed strong with every move she made, until she finally stopped. He could now see the sweat that had broken out on her forehead, and she panted heavily as she regained her breath. When she pulled out her ponytail and shook her hair loose, Spike finally made his move and started to slowly clap as he walked in to greet her.

* * *

Her heart racing, and her face drenched in sweat, Roxanne took time to catch her breath before she loosed her hair from her ponytail. As good as practice felt, it was just as good to let the effort evaporate as she shook her hair. She'd been waiting to practice, really practice, for what felt like forever. But as the sun shown down on her through the wide windows, she knew the wait was worth it. Until she heard someone clap behind her.

"Not bad," said a voice she instantly recognized, and made her freeze. "Not bad at all. Guess you're not the slouch I thought you were."

Biting her lip like a child who'd been caught doing something naughty, Roxanne turned and saw Spike coming toward her. Despite what she knew he must be feeling toward her, his face showed interest. Had he been watching her? And if so, how long? Before she could look at him for much longer, Roxanne turned her own face away from him again, and could feel, to her great dismay, her cheeks redden more than they had before.

"Geez!" she said, when she was sure she could speak without panting, "Don't scare me like that."

"Like how you scared me?" When Roxanne reluctantly turned to face Spike again, he was frowning. She knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, though she knew it wouldn't be enough. "I just, got tired of being locked up, okay? Besides, if we're gonna leave this town or planet in one piece, I need to be in good shape." She'd hoped, somewhat, that Spike would smile even a little bit. But his face remained locked in his stern disappointment at her. She held up her hand at him. "But I know that's not an excuse. I should've waited until you got back."

"Yeah, you should have," Spike affirmed. Then, just as she wished, he let himself smile a bit. "But you looked great."

Hearing that bit of praise from someone like him made Roxanne smile back at him, a little more than she intended. "Thanks. When did you get here, by the way?"

"Just now," Spike replied with a nod of his head toward the entrance. "I was ready to fight tooth and nail but, it looks like you beat me to it."

Despite what happened before, Roxanne let her frown return. "I said I was sorry."

"Later," Spike held his hand up at her to stop. Roxanne raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Who did you say took you in and taught you?"

"Red Xylander." Feeling once again red in the face now that she knew he watched her, she looked slightly away.

"Ah, he taught you well. Do you know what he did before he became a bounty hunter, or do you know?"

Roxanne, feeling even more uncomfortable, nonetheless replied, "He was part of the ISSP. But, he never talked about it."

Now, Spike looked uncomfortable, maybe even more than she did. Had she now touched a nerve in him as he had done with her? Before Roxanne could figure out whether or not that was the case, Spike went on questioning her. "What did he teach you? Some of it looks familiar, actually."

This she could answer easily. "Mostly Tae Kwon Do, some boxing here and there, and even a little bit of Jeet Kune Do."

"Really?" Spike asked, his eyes suddenly as light as they had just now been dark. But just then, as if he knew he was treading on thin ice with what he intended to ask, he paused before he did so. "Exactly, how long have you been separated from him?"

Roxanne wanted to remind him that he was indeed on the verge of opening old wounds, until – seemingly out of nowhere – she heard a familiar voice in her mind tell her that sometimes wounds had to be reopened in order to heal. She knew the name that belonged to that voice, but she didn't want to remember it. She was reminded of too much already. Instead, she simply replied to Spike, "About two years. I've since then had to practice on my own, though you probably already figured that out."

Spike nodded. "Well, if that's the case, as enthusiastic as you are, your form is a little off." Then, before she knew it, Spike took both her wrists and raised her fisted hands up. And he didn't stop there. Before Roxanne could react, he placed his hand on the middle of her back and pushed forward a little bit, adjusting her posture. She opened her mouth to speak, but Spike stepped back and let her go, leaving her the way he'd placed her.

"Just like that," he nodded in satisfaction, "Perfectly straight. Could later mean the difference between staying on your feet and being tripped."

Her intended words suddenly lost to her, Roxanne focused her mind instead on absorbing the information Spike had just imparted to her as a teacher would to a student, and nodded as she broke her stance. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"And, did you say Xylander taught you a little bit of Jeet Kune Do?" Spike asked without missing a beat.

His eyes now light again like earlier, Roxanne found she could no longer ignore it. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you happen to be looking at an aficionado of the martial-art," Spike smiled. "Been doing it for longer than you've been alive."

Suddenly curious, and once again being infected by his smile, Roxanne couldn't help but ask, "Are you saying you'd be willing to teach me?"

"If you're willing to learn," Spike shrugged his shoulders. "In fact, considering who we're going against, this might be our best offense and defense."

"What do you mean offense?" Roxanne asked, suddenly confused. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, I thought Jeet Kune Do was all about defense."

"Sometimes the best defense becomes an offense. And we could use some surprise on our side. I don't know what you've been taught, but the martial-art is all about turning your opponent's own tension against them. About letting yourself be calm and relaxed and use it to your advantage."

"I could use a technique like that," Roxanne returned his smile. "So, when do we start?"

Her smile fled even faster as Spike's then did. And she knew instantly he had something heavy he wanted to say to her. Something she wouldn't like. Still, she silently encouraged him with a raised brow and made herself listen with intent.

"That's the thing," he said with a calm but dark voice, "We might have to start now, because I actually saw a few of our old buddies hanging out near _Heaven's Gate_."

Roxanne's eyes widened like saucers, and her heart felt as though it were beating adrenaline rather than blood. She was about to demand they immediately start making a plan not just to escape them, but to help those who had helped her for so long. She couldn't let them be hurt because of her. She was about to blurt all that out, until an idea flashed into her mind. Was this actually her first lesson? To use this as something to remain calm against? Spike had to know how much she cared about Georgia and everyone else there. If this was a test, then she was going to pass it.

"I see. If that's the case, then while we're training we should also formulate a plan. Not just for our safety but the safety of the people there. It's the least I can do for them."

Spike nodded silently. And as Roxanne caught the slightest of smiles that could've been easily missed, she knew she'd done as he wished her to. He was now her teacher, she was now his student. And with that realization, a feeling of familiarity settled on her. But instead of bringing pain, it brought comfort. Brought her the assurance that she wasn't going to face the tricks these goons would use without having some of her own up her sleeve, and, more importantly, that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	9. Perchance to Dream

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 8 – Perchance to Dream  


 _Roxanne rolled her eyes and then hung her head in frustration. Why did she have the hide in this basement? Well, she knew that good enough. What she didn't know was why she had to endure the sweltering heat, both inside and out. For the past three days, the temperature had soared to a sweat-inducing one-hundred degrees. And sitting in this heat-cave didn't make it much easier to hold up. She desperately wanted to find relief in some way, shape, or form, but then she had to remind herself she didn't have much choice at the moment._

 _It had been just over a week since she fled Viper and his pit of snakes. She was surprised she hadn't been caught the very next day. Or were Viper and his men just deciding to use the "fishing" method on her? Roxanne didn't know for sure. Didn't know anything for sure now. Never had she had a more traumatic night in her life. She could still remember the way he tried to pin her down, with her in just her nightclothes. The horror she felt when he began pulling his pants down, and knew what he was about to do. The scream of pain and fury that filled her ears when she stabbed him._

 _The images wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. Especially when she tried to close her eyes. She'd barely slept these past seven days. And she'd been hearing her stomach grumble almost as long. It was amazing she'd managed to survive this long without some kind of incident. That is, if fighting off a pack of drunkards wearing ties around their heads trying to sing opera last night didn't count. Well, to Roxanne's mind, it didn't. She was glad she'd left that place of nightmares made flesh behind._

 _But that happiness was quickly replaced with morose melancholy at all she remembered she'd lost. Roxanne wished she could allow herself to daydream about those days before she was orphaned by fire. Days that almost faded entirely from her memory by now. When she had not a care in the world. She remembered more clearly those hard times on the streets she spent afterward, times that seemed to revisiting her now. She remembered those grueling yet satisfying training sessions with Red. Where was he? And what was he doing? Was he trying to find her at all? Was he even alive?_

 _Well, she supposed it didn't matter by now. No matter where she went, they'd come after her. And when they found her, she'd fight like a Hell's Angel, whether she made it out alive, or dead. As for how long she'd be consigned to stay in this own makeshift, self-made prison, she didn't know. She may have been mercifully taken from one just like it from what now felt like a lifetime ago, but she doubted history would be kind enough to repeat that for her, too._

 _As she flipped her hair to keep it from gluing itself to her sweaty face, Roxanne knew she couldn't just sit here. Her food supply, as always, was getting low. And as she looked out, she saw it was almost dark. She stood up and stretched after sitting for longer than she usually would. Time for another evening of scrounging and scavenging. After pulling on some dark but light-weighing clothes, and concealing her knife inside her pants pocket, Roxanne wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand before taking a deep breath and heading towards the door._

 _But before she took even a few steps outside, all thoughts of satisfying her hunger and surviving for one more night vanished instantly from her mind. Not a dozen feet from Roxanne stood the man who haunted her subconscious day and night. The spark of pain that shot through her chest told her this was no nightmare. Nor a hallucination, illusion, or trick of the light. Viper had found her._

 _Even with the bandages she noticed underneath his shirt, most likely for the scar she gave him in return for scarring her, his venomous glory shined through. He showed his fang-like teeth through his smile. His piercing eyes seemed to attack her just by looking at her. And the way he stood showed a confidence that silently said he had nothing to fear. "Hello, my dear," he said, relishing in his victory._

 _That alone made all of Roxanne's previous fear give way to hatred. Glaring him down with newfound menace and feeling herself seethe like a snake, she said through clenched teeth, "I am_ not _your dear, you sadistic voyeur!"_

 _"Are you sure this is the one?" another voice asked. Roxanne only then noticed that there was a man in white standing not too far away. Along with several others who quickly joined him. Her mouth fell open as she struggled to figure out what was going on._

 _"Can't you tell?" Viper asked the first guy in white. "That wild look in her eyes says it all. And she's still got that knife with her, see?" He pointed at the hilt in her pants pocket. Roxanne briefly eyed it before she finally got the courage to ask, no,_ demand _an answer._

 _"What are you doing here?!" she directed her fury at Viper, then at the men. "Who are you people?!"_

 _"Roxanne Sadler," the first one said, "we've been advised to take you into custody at the Parkinson's House of Psychiatrics. We have been informed that you are a danger to yourself and others. So put the knife down and don't resist and we can all go peacefully."_

 _Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing. After hearing the man's incredibly one-sided offer, she turned her growing disbelief and sheer rage at the first man who seemed determined to bring her down. "You sold me out to madhouse body snatchers?!"_

 _Viper only shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "We all have our lessons to learn darling. For some, this is the only way."_

 _Roxanne's mouth fell open again as understanding dawned on her. So this was all just a dungeon for her to live in? Some twisted sort of closet where she'd stay, and from which she'd leave when she learned to be a "good little girl?" It might have kept her away from him, but it still made her want to throw up. "So that's your sick scheme, is it?" she asked as she continued to glare at him with utmost disdain._

 _Just then she noticed that three men had surrounded her, and one was reaching for her knife. Roxanne immediately jerked away. "No. I'm not letting it go!" She then shoved her finger over at Viper. "There's the real psycho! He's lying! Why do you think I stabbed him?!" But even as she spoke the words, Roxanne had the growing feeling that it would be in vain and fall on deaf ears. She was right as she saw the looks on the men's faces._

 _"Miss Sadler, we don't want to do this," the first one said. "But if we have to, we'll take the knife, and you, by force."_

 _Despite what had happened before, Roxanne pleaded with them again. "I've already been to a place like that, and I'm not going! You can't make me!"_

 _The man who tried to take her knife looked at the first one and asked, "Permission to authorize maneuver 117?"_

 _"Permission granted." And before he even gave the go ahead, Roxanne knew what that meant. Still, she held her ground and balled her hands into fists._

 _"I said I'm_ not _going!" While her hands itched to go for her knife, she instead elbowed the man nearest her in the face before kicking him down to the ground. She then punched the man in front of her in the nose, keeping him distracted while she went for the guy she knew would grab her from behind. Grabbing hold of his outstretched arm, she stretched it behind him and pulled hard before kicking him down too._

 _But she knew that wouldn't be the end of it. The guy she'd punched in the nose had called for backup. But she still didn't want to use her knife. Instead, Roxanne reached for another weapon. A round trash-can lid. Two more men ran for her, but she was ready. She slammed the heavy lid down on the first one and then threw it to the second with a loud bang. Her eyes then focused on Viper. No longer hesitant, she pulled her knife out of her pocket and ran for him._

 _Her fury and rage escaped her in a primal, angry scream. She was already having visions of shoving the blade into the crime-ring leader and then stabbing him again and again until there was nothing but ribbons. Nothing else mattered. All Roxanne knew was that she wanted him to feel the pain he had forced her to endure. Give him a taste of his own brutal and perverse medicine. Make him rot in hell._

 _But before Roxanne could make any of those images come true, someone grabbed her waist from behind and tackled her to the ground. And the moment she tried to move him off her, someone else stuck her with a sharp needle. She cried out as her hand flew to the top of her arm, which quickly began to throb in pain. "Wha-, what is that?!" she demanded. "What did you do to me?!"_

 _"A paralytic mixed with a sedative," one of the two men who attacked her answered. Her eyes flew to him in alarm._

 _"A WHAT?!" But even as she spoke, Roxanne could already feel the drug beginning to affect her. A cloud of exhaustion settled over her head. She fought it by trying to get up. But her determination fell to dismay when she realized she was losing control of her own limbs. The nerves in her hands and feet tingled when she tried to move them. Before long they weren't responding to her demands at all._

 _"I, I can't move," she said, her voice now already starting to sound a bit groggy. Still, she fought it. She wasn't going to give these men any satisfaction._

 _"Just calm down Miss Sadler," one of them said. "It's a rest you're going to need." She wanted to argue otherwise, but Roxanne's eyes settled again on the man who might as well have stuck her himself. He smiled at her again in his cobra-like way, making her want to punch out those perfect little fangs of his. But instead, she could only glare at him one more time. Let him witness her seething hatred for him as she felt herself drift off to an uneasy sleep._

 _"Night night, my dear..."_

* * *

Roxanne's eyes flashed open. As they adjusted to the dim light, she knew she was somewhere different than before, but not what she expected. But as she quickly scanned the room, she immediately remembered where she was. The basement that for over two weeks she'd shared with the enigmatic man called Spike. Whom, she just realized, was standing over her, his hand frozen as it looked like it was about to touch her. She let in a sharp breath and rather clumsily pushed his hand away.

"What are you...?" she paused to clear her throat. "What are you doing?"

"You were moaning in your sleep," Spike smiled awkwardly. He then raised a suspicious eyebrow as he asked, "You weren't having one of those dreams, were you?"

Roxanne was confused for a moment, until her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "No! No. Of course not. Gross!" She then sat up on her makeshift bed and brushed her fingers through her hair before flipping it out of her face.

"It was...something else," she said, hoping that would suffice. But then, even as her tired eyes settled their gaze on the floor, she could still feel Spike continue to stare at her. She even knew what he was going to ask before he said anything.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Roxanne settled her face in her hands and silently shook her head no. As she did, she continued to stare at the floor beneath, trying and failing to get those fresh images out of her mind. Though it all happened over a year ago, she could still remember every moment.

"Well, in any case, I was gonna wake you up anyway," she then heard Spike say. "If we're gonna have any chance of getting out of here alive, we might as well do it before it gets too late in the morning. Our boys might be a little tired from staking out the place all night."

A slight yawn then escaped Roxanne's lips. "What time is it?" she asked, reluctant to know the answer.

"Just after five." Even though she was hesitant to at first, Roxanne let out a small groan anyway.

"I know. A little early for a club singer now, isn't it?" he then asked. Roxanne then pinned her angry-eyed gaze on him.

"For your information," she said with a frustrated tone, "I had to get up early to help in the kitchen three days a week. I just haven't done it in a while, 'kay?"

"Alright, geez, didn't meant to crank you up some more," Spike smirked a little bit in that cheeky way of his. But any trace of a smile he may have had quickly fled. "Serious business, though. If we have to get out of here we might as well go today. Otherwise the guys might get too impatient and crack down the place themselves. And any chance we may have had will go right out the door."

Roxanne nodded. "You're right. I agree." She then looked up at him again. "But I thought we discussed this last night."

"Just reminding you," Spike assured her. "Just want to make sure you don't get too jittery. We can't have any of that when we leave."

"You're too kind," Roxanne tried to smile before frowning again. "But you gotta give me at least some slack. I mean, it's not like I'm looking forward to possibly having my other leg stabbed. Or any other part of me for that matter." She looked down at the floor once more, allowing herself to even wonder if they had any sort of chance at all. This wasn't like being taken up by body snatchers or cops. One false move, one mistake, could be fatal for either one of them.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Spike let out a slight chuckle. "I thought we went over this yesterday." He then put a hand on her shoulder, making her eyes meet his. They stared down at her, but not in any way she found threatening. "I'm gonna be there with you. You have my back and I have yours."

Roxanne nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Spike sat down next to her. "And remember what I told you. Don't be so tense." He then took her hand in his and stretched her arm forward. Roxanne soon got the message and relaxed her limb. "You have to be like water," he went on. "Fluid yet calm. It can take many forms. A waterfall. A cascade. Or a torrent. But only you can choose which one. No one else can do it for you. You get me?"

Roxanne nodded again, trying to let his words sink in. How he came to know so much about this, she didn't think she'd ever know. But she was glad he did know, and glad that he told her. "That's very comforting. Thank you," she said.

Spike nodded back and then stood up. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Before too long, both of them were ready. They both wore their usual clothes, but over them they also wore traveling cloaks to conceal both themselves and their weapons. Roxanne carried a small handgun and made sure her new knife was sharp enough should she ever need it. For a brief moment, Spike made sure he had enough ammo in his own gun before putting it away. "You remember the plan?" he asked her.

"We can go over it again when we're out," Roxanne said. "It'll give me something to focus on."

She then let her gaze slowly travel around the room. The hole in the ground that she and Spike had taken shelter in for almost seventeen days. Was this the last home she would ever have? She had the feeling it might be. And yet, if it was, it was a nice one to go out on. Spike, then a complete stranger, thought her worth taking here. In fact, he'd found her worth a lot of things lately. It was a better deal than any she could've asked for, and she didn't know if she wanted to let it go.

"Are you coming?" she then heard Spike ask. Roxanne turned toward him and saw that he was holding the door open for her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was just getting one last look at the place. We might not ever come back, either way."

For a moment, Roxanne thought she saw a strange glint in Spike's own eyes, as if he were remembering something. Something that troubled him. But before she could ask, he nodded his head outside. "Well, come on. We need to get going."

Roxanne nodded again, and – slowly at first then quickly gaining speed – followed him out before he shut the door for the last time. As they then walked up the short flight of stairs and out into the atmosphere of the very early morning, Roxanne could tell that Spike himself looked a little tense. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she wondered if he'd faced a situation like this before. Where you killed or were going to be killed. Maybe that was why he knew so much about being calm in the face of danger. But still, Roxanne didn't allow herself to let her inaudible thoughts translate into audible words for him to hear.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	10. Over the Edge

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 9 – Over the Edge  


Roxanne listened very carefully to every word Spike said as they slowly walked together on the road to _Heaven's Gate_. Once she nodded and said she got it, she mentally repeated it to herself every step of the way. All while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible with the man beside her. And their way of doing that was by going so over the top, Randy and his men wouldn't look twice. Both Roxanne and Spike agreed that the goons might be looking for something clever and hidden. Therefore, they would not hide. Instead they would put their act out in the open. Hiding in plain sight. They had both decided to pretend to be newlyweds from Venus sightseeing on Mars. And given the way of life on Venus, it made sense that they were wearing cloaks concealing most of their faces.

But that didn't mean Roxanne was exactly eager to participate in this charade. Not just because of her past experiences, but mostly because of how truly ridiculous it was. When they were getting close to the place, she rolled her eyes at herself when Spike told her to put a little more sass in her walk. Her satisfaction only returned when she told Spike to look at her all starry-eyed and lovestruck. She thought she heard him mutter, "Crazy woman." Well, at least she wasn't exactly alone in what she thought of this.

Still, not only did Roxanne have to hide herself from the men she knew would be there. With every step she had to try harder and harder to hide her ever-growing anxiety from Spike and from herself. She felt nausea in the pit of her stomach and wanted to stop where she walked. Yet, somehow she kept going. Maybe her legs had found a mind of their own. Or maybe she found herself hearing Spike's words again. "You have to be like water. Fluid yet calm." Well then, she would be. She would be for both of them.

Eventually, they came to the sight Roxanne didn't know if she was supposed to anticipate or dread. _Heaven's Gate_ stood just across the wide road. And around the club stood some familiar men. Ones Roxanne didn't have any trouble recognizing in the growing sunlight. And standing there talking with a couple of them, was Randy. Just the sight of him made Roxanne want to flee for her life. But before she could do so or even plant her feet in the ground to keep herself from doing so, she was pulled into a hug, by Spike.

She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she remembered all this had been part of the plan. She had to make it look like she loved him, as much as the thought made her want to shove him away from her. Well, if that meant having to endure this brief yet hopelessly long contact, then she'd do it. But then, suddenly, as she settled into his embrace, Roxanne found she was almost beginning to like being held by Spike, of all people. She remembered she actually hadn't been hugged like this in a long, long time. It felt good, in a way. But before it could go on any longer, she felt Spike gently yet firmly pressing her shoulders, telling her to back away a little bit.

But he didn't stop holding her. Instead, after removing the scarves concealing the lower half of their faces, he looked at what Roxanne knew was her mouth, and then up at her, the tips of his mouth awkwardly curving up. Roxanne immediately let out a heavy sigh, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He'd brought it up more than once before when they were planning, but she'd hoped earlier that he'd forgotten about it. Guess not.

"Do we have to?" she asked, trying not to sound whiny and desperate. "I know it's good for the picture but, really?"

"I'll be nice," Spike said, probably thinking of her previous time with a man. "I've done this plenty of times."

He definitely looked like the kind of guy who did. But that didn't comfort Roxanne at all. "Yeah, but, that doesn't mean –"

She got suddenly cut off when, as if out of nowhere, Spike settled his lips on hers. Roxanne instantly wanted to pull away, but she then thought better of it and let Spike have his way, for now. She shut her eyes and didn't fight him. And he did as he said he would. He kept the kiss still, not going any further or making her more uncomfortable. And as she stayed there with him, in the back of her mind Roxanne thought this was gross and wanted to slap him, but she was also trying to figure out whether or not she actually liked this. This was her first time being kissed, after all.

But it didn't last long enough for her to really think about it. Spike moved away from her and then proceeded to hide their faces with the scarves again. Roxanne didn't even really have time to put her fingertips to her lips. Spike took her shoulder and then walked her toward _Heaven's Gate_ beside him. For a moment, her gaze wandered in the direction of the men who stood not too far away, but one she walked with gave her arm a light squeeze.

"Don't look," he said softly. Roxanne obeyed. At first, she looked at the ground. Then she reminded herself once again of who she was supposed to be. Hoping her eyes looked bright, she let out a chuckle as though Spike had said something cute or funny and wrapped her own arm around his shoulder. In this way she stayed, hoping they looked convincing enough, until they were right in front of the front entrance of her former home.

Roxanne didn't know whether to feel safe or uneasy. She knew a part of her mission involved going inside, but she wondered if the bouncers would even let her pass through. She may have once been one of the club's best employees, but they probably knew by now that she was a wanted woman. Who was to say they wouldn't turn her in to Randy and his men? No, Roxanne shook her head. She knew these guys too long for them to do that. Still, she couldn't shake the warning signal going off in her head.

Her train of thought was then halted when she heard Spike. "Just for the record," he said, "we are _never_ doing that again."

"Never doing what again?" Roxanne asked, turning toward him in an attempt to keep the charade going.

"Kissing." At his answer, Roxanne was about to ask him what he was talking about, since he was the one who thought it'd be a good idea. But before she could even open her mouth, Spike beat her to it. "Well, we made it past Part 1. Now it's time to go in and set off Part 2. You remember what to do right?"

Roxanne felt her own lips curve in that awkward way Spike's did before. "As long as you remember what you're supposed to do."

"Now you're giving me reminders?" Spike smirked briefly. "Alright. Let's do this. But if anything goes wrong you know where to meet me, okay?"

"Yeah, just go, hurry," Roxanne said, almost shooing him away. "We're losing time." Spike quickly moved away from her. And then, in a strange move, he inclined his head toward her, almost as if he were a gentleman bidding a lady farewell. Almost as though they were in a different time and place.

"See ya soon, space cowgirl," he said. And before Roxanne could even think to say anything in return, he turned and then left her. All alone. To fend for herself.

No. No he hadn't. That was what Roxanne kept telling herself as she forced herself to turn and then walk inside. Besides, she had faced danger alone plenty of times before. And yet, as she did walk in, Roxanne couldn't help but feel a little more vulnerable than usual now that Spike had left her side. She kept telling herself it was only for a brief time, and that she could be smart, brave, and strong, just as she'd always been. This she kept doing as a weapon to use against the tightening feeling in her gut. Until...until she'd found a better one.

Roxanne closed her eyes and then silently asked herself what she was. And it wasn't long before an answer came to her. A waterfall. That was what she was. Relaxed and fluid, yet strong enough to face any challenge. With this in mind, with something to grab hold of, she found it somewhat easier to walk further in by herself.

As she did go in, Roxanne came upon a scene she'd seen a dozen times, yet had never felt haunting until now. This would probably be the last time she ever set foot in _Heaven's Gate_ , and she wanted to drink it in. Though it was still early in the morning, the place was half full with patrons and patronesses enjoying breakfast. Roxanne bit her lip at the sight, knowing how big of a problem it might be should anything go wrong. At least the stage itself was empty. The musicians wouldn't be out until evening, and the performers were probably hanging out outside the club or upstairs. Good. Less people to be in danger.

And it didn't take long for Roxanne to find the one person she was looking for. The one who'd come to matter to her more than anyone else here. Georgia was at her usual place, polishing the bar and making sure they had their usual amount of stock. Bracing herself for what she knew might happen, Roxanne strode over to the bar and took a seat. She looked toward the ground, trying to look as casual as possible, until Georgia reached her view.

"Can I help you ma'am?" she asked. Roxanne then reached out to gently take her wrist, unwrapped her scarf, and then slowly raised her head to face her former matron. As she expected, Georgia's eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw. And Roxanne knew she had to keep her calm, and fast.

"Rosemary – uh, Roxanne?" she barely managed to say. Roxanne quickly shushed her. But Georgia then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Reluctant, but not hesitant, Roxanne explained herself the way she had practiced again and again. "Georgia, I know you probably have mixed feelings about seeing me. I'm sure you know by now I'm a runaway outlaw. But that doesn't matter now. You've helped me so much this past year and I really appreciate it. But now I need you to help me one more time."

"Why?" Georgia asked, trying to keep the alarm out of her voice. "I thought that bounty hunter turned you in to the police. Or...did you escape?"

"No," Roxanne shook her head. "He calls himself Spike, and he helped me. He hid me away and treated my stab wound. He's a bit rough around the edges, but we're on good terms. I'm serious, I'm not making this up."

"I believe you," Georgia nodded. "I'm hearing every word you're saying. But, you don't know how happy I am to see you, and that you're alright!"

Roxanne couldn't help but smile briefly herself. The woman was so sweet and touching beneath her tough exterior. "Me too. But, I can't stay. You remember those hitmen from two weeks ago? And the guy who stabbed me?"

Georgia nodded again, her eyes narrowing slightly at the memory. "Yeah. I've actually told my men to keep an eye out for them in case they ever come back."

"Well, they've been back. They've been staking out the place for both me and Spike. For how long though, I don't know. But Spike is going to help me escape from here. He's already outside setting up a distraction for them right now." At least, that's what the plan was. Spike had said he specialized in homemade pipe bombs.

"And where do I fit in?" Georgia asked, suddenly seeming eager to get in on the plan herself. Roxanne's smile briefly returned.

"A part of the distraction," she explained. "When the first one happens and some of the men go to see it, we need your men to take care of the others."

"Oh I'll take care of them," Georgia nodded a third time. "Why do you think I've only hired a certain number of bouncers?"

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but someone else nearby did it for her. "And you're gonna need each and every one of them." Her heart froze mid-beat. She remembered that voice. Remembered it very well. She spun around in her seat to see Randy, who had raised his gun at her, and was causing a considerable wave of alarm to surround the other people in the club.

"You really thought I was that dumb, Miss Roxie? That we were this dumb?" The cocky man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. And a half dozen other men stood up, their guns raised as well. While the club patrons were trying to make their way out as fast as they could, Roxanne could only stay glued to her seat as she began to relive this scenario. But this time, she reminded herself, she wasn't alone. And now, as another memory emerged, she was a cascade, waiting for them to fall into a pit carefully laid out for each and every one of them.

"And that's why we call it the 'fishing' method," Randy drawled on. "We draw 'em in with the bait, and yank them right out where we want 'em." He then lowered his gun and cocked it. But all the while, he kept his eyes fixed on Roxanne. "Now where is he?" he then asked as he raised the weapon again. "Where's this Spike? And what's he planning?"

Not daring to move yet not willing to back down either, Roxanne raised an eyebrow. And right as she did, she had to hide her smile at what she saw at the corner of her eye. "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" she said to Randy.

"How true," she then heard Georgia say. Gasps were then heard from all of Randy's men, as the older woman raised the last weapon they expected her to have: an MP-5 submachine gun, cocked and loaded, and aimed at them. "Now all of you drop your weapons," she then said, her tone laced with menace, "and get out of my building, or the first person who resists gets riddled with bullets!"

But before any of the men could even think to surrender, a sudden and fierce boom and explosion rocked the far side of the building. Every person inside reacted in one way or another, screaming, getting down on the floor, or trying to miss any debris. But Roxanne, knowing this would come, did none of these things. While she didn't think the explosion would be this big, she knew she couldn't allow a normal reaction. Instead, she grabbed hold of Georgia's arm, leaped from her seat, and dragged Georgia with her towards the back door. All the while hearing the sounds of Randy shouting and of fired bullets narrowly missing both her and the matron.

Quickly, the two made it outside and into a nearby alleyway, both knowing they couldn't stay there long but they had to catch their breath.

"Georgia, quick, give me your gun!" Roxanne said, trying to get the words out as fast yet as quiet as possible.

"Have you ever handled a gun like this?" Georgia then asked.

Roxanne, confused, could only offer a simple reply. "No, but –"

"Then no," Georgia shook her head. "You need my firepower, and I need to make sure you're gonna be okay. Now where are you planning on going?"

Knowing now wasn't the time to try and get her to change her mind – which she wouldn't have anyway – Roxanne said, "The hangar nearest here in that direction." She pointed to the left. "I have a Zipcraft there waiting for me, but we can't stay on street level. Spike said he'd meet me in the sewer if anything went wrong."

"You think he's there now?" Georgia asked, not asking how Roxanne had come to own her own flyer.

"He'll have to be. Let's go!" Without waiting another second Roxanne and Georgia took off. Before long, they found a sewer grate. Though it took some heavy lifting, Roxanne managed to get it up while Georgia began going down the ladder. Roxanne soon followed her, right as she started hearing shouts of men. Men looking for her. As fast as she could, she pulled the grate back over her head before descending down the rest of the ladder and joining Georgia.

The sewer was everything she'd imagined it'd be. Dark, dank, and musty. It wasn't that dark though. There were a few small lights here and there to light the way, yet not so much that they could be given away. All of this Roxanne took in as she waited for the pounding feet above her to stop, and waited as well for Spike to show up. He must have heard Randy from outside the club. Randy had a carrying sort of voice. Spike must have decided to go through with his part of the plan before coming to meet her somewhere here. At least, that was the theory Roxanne had in mind. In any case, every passing second she spent silently alone with Georgia did nothing to keep new theories from forming in her mind. Ones involving Spike being seriously hurt, or worse.

It wasn't too long before Roxanne heard new footsteps. She raised her own weapon while Georgia raised hers, ready to face whoever was coming. But Roxanne immediately lowered hers, along with her unsettling theories involving Spike, when she saw none other than her escape partner make his way toward her and Georgia. She breathed a big, yet quiet, sigh of relief.

She then couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Man, you really had me there for a moment!" Then again, she probably should've expected an entrance like this from him.

Spike gave a bit of a smile at her, but it didn't last long. "What's she doing here?" he asked, pointing the end of his weapon at Georgia, who looked ready to raise hers again.

"She was offering free firepower and I'm taking it!" Roxanne said. "That's all I'm gonna say. Can we get moving now?"

"And are you sure you can get us to the hangar from here?" Georgia asked, the suspicion still donned on her face.

"Yep," Spike replied, calm as he ever seemed to be. He then tapped his head. "Downloaded the map of the sewers into my hard drive. Come on."

He then proceeded to lead them forward, down into the underbelly of the town, when Georgia asked Roxanne, "What does he mean by 'downloaded it into his hard drive?'"

Allowing herself a bit of a smile, Roxanne waved her hand in a somewhat dismissive way. "He just says things like that."

Georgia seemed to accept this explanation, because she didn't say anything else. All three seemed to remain focused solely on the task at hand: getting each other of this sewer and then to the hangar. But first they all had to navigate this maze of tunnels and corridors. How Spike managed to memorize which one went where was beyond Roxanne. Still, she was willing to place her trust in his leadership, even if in the back of her mind she was hesitant to do so.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


	11. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Showgirls and Cowgirls**

Chapter 10 – Down the Rabbit Hole  


Roxanne, Spike, and Georgia all stayed quiet as they continued to make their way through the sewers. Roxanne in particular was ready to shoot her gun or throw her knife at the first unusual noise she heard. But then she reminded herself that she was water. And cleaner water than what the tunnels down here had to offer. With that in mind, she continued to follow Spike's lead, while Georgia kept her MP-5 pointed behind them. Though even with the tightening, tense air around them, Roxanne knew she had to ask Spike a question she knew he was probably dreading.

"When are we gonna get out of here?" she asked, not raising her voice above a whisper.

"When I say we can!" Spike hissed back. "But keep your gun loaded and your hand on your knife. We're almost there."

Roxanne wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but she knew doing so might send a signal to anyone down here. She even managed to stifle a gasp when she bumped into someone and then realized Spike had stopped moving.

"Okay, see that grate over there?" he asked as he pointed. Roxanne followed it to the small but bright rays of sunlight making a circle on the ceiling of the sewer. She nodded. "When I say the coast is clear, we move, alright?"

Roxanne nodded again. Spike then turned his head slightly around the corner, scanning the two tunnels beyond for any sign of trouble. He then turned around and nodded his head forward. But as all three of them turned the corner, Roxanne's blood ran cold when she heard distant laughter that sounded like it wasn't too far behind. She, Spike, and Georgia stopped dead where they all were.

"Thought you got rid of us, didn't you?" a masculine voice said. Roxanne felt her blood pressure go sky high. They'd been found.

"And thank you, bounty man, for leading us to the ultimate prize," another, different voice called out. If Roxanne's blood had been running cold, now she felt as though her heart might stop. What did that guy mean? Who could he be referring to other than...the man standing right next to her. But before Roxanne could think about it any further, the first male voice spoke again, louder this time.

"Say goodnight, pretty." And right then, a man skirted around the corner and fired his gun. Roxanne held up her hands, but she didn't feel the hit and sting. Instead, she heard a feminine cry of pain other than her own. And her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open when she saw Georgia hugging her now bloody side. Roxanne froze as the image sunk in. Her former matron had been shot.

"Georgia!" she cried out. Her eyes then landed on the man who shot, the blood draining from his face when he saw he'd missed his intended target. Fear now giving way to fury, Roxanne took up Georgia's submachine gun, even while the man and his companion turned to flee. Roxanne turned the corner and pulled the trigger as hard as she could, sending a firestorm of bullets after the assassins, even when she knew she was missing. The firing sounds were still echoing around her and ringing in her ears as she turned again and headed back to Georgia, who had now sunk to the ground.

"Georgia!" she cried again, tears now filling her eyes. She got down and tried to move the woman's hand away from her wound, but Georgia held firm as she looked up at Roxanne with stern, almost motherly eyes.

"Give me the gun, Roxanne," she said, her voice now strained in pain. "I'll be fine."

Roxanne shook her head. "No, you won't!" she insisted, the tears threatening to escape. "I'm taking you with me!"

"No!" Georgia shook her head. "I'll only be a burden to you. Please, get out of here. Get out of here, now!" She then directed her head toward the grate behind them. Roxanne looked up and saw that it was open, and a hand was waving at her to come on. She felt torn, wanting to stay with her former matron and wanting to do as she said. But as she looked at the woman's fierce eyes again, Roxanne remembered the most important thing about Georgia: You did not argue with her.

Reluctantly, Roxanne laid the submachine gun down next to Georgia and stepped over her. With one last teary eyed look at her, she forced herself to make her way up the ladder and out of the sewer. And once she was out, she could barely bring herself to look as she heard the grate close over the hole. She knew that if she did she would've gone right back down and refused to leave.

Before she knew it, she felt someone take hold of her elbow and say, "Come on. We can't stop." Roxanne remembered that voice. Remembered who she was with. And remembered all too well what that gunman had said about him. Roxanne could hardly believe it, but there was no way around it. She'd been scammed. She'd been betrayed. And she let the man next to her know it with a cry of fury and a punch to his jaw.

Spike immediately staggered back and lifted a hand to his injured face, which looked at her with dismay. "Wha-?"

"You set me up!" Roxanne growled before he could finish his question, the tears, now ones of anger, falling down her cheeks.

"I did not!" Spike shook his head profusely, still recovering from the surprise. "We must've been followed!"

Roxanne was filled with disgust at his denial. "Then why did that guy practically thank _you_ for leading them to _me_?!"

"Probably to get you to think what you're thinking now!" Spike exclaimed, as though it were obvious.

Oh, it seemed obvious to Roxanne alright, even if part of her was saying Spike was telling the truth. Even so, she pulled out her gun, held Spike against a brick wall, and pressed the barrel of her weapon right above his heart. Sweat had now broken out on her forehead. And though she wanted to ignore it, Spike's alarmed expression tore through to the innermost parts of her, making her all the more mad.

"I _really_ don't want to do this Spike, or whoever you are!" she said through clenched teeth that threatened to break. "So you've got thirty seconds to tell me why I shouldn't!"

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, both struggling to catch their breath. Until Spike realized this half-minute he had could mean his life or death.

"Okay, I don't have much time to clear my name anyway," he said, looking at her with those intense brown eyes, one of which Roxanne noticed was slightly lighter than the other. "So all I'm gonna say is, don't believe them. Don't believe anything anyone we see says."

They continued to stare at each other, neither of them so much as blinking. Spike almost seemed to dare her to do something she'd never done before. Something she didn't want to do even now, no matter how angry she was. No. She couldn't do it. She still needed him, as much as she hated to admit it. With great hesitance, she pulled the gun away from Spike's chest and tucked it back into her belt, not once taking her eyes off him.

"Alright," Spike then said after he unglued himself from the wall, "if you're done with your angry fit, we've gotta get to the hangar."

Right then, despite all that had happened, despite all that threatened to make her fall to pieces, Roxanne remembered she had a mission. She had to make it out of this crazy town, away from Viper's men. She had to do it for all the people who ever made the risk to care about her. Including Georgia. She couldn't fail them now.

"Then lead the way," Roxanne nonetheless deadpanned. She then followed Spike's lead as she had before. But this time, she kept her hands on her weapons at all times. No one was going to take her by surprise this time. And if they did, the hell of her fury would await them. As much as she'd been angry at Spike, she still found value in his words he said to her just hours ago. To be water. Well, if that was what she had to be, she was now a torrent, wild and raging.

Fortunately, it didn't take them long to reach the hangar. Her hands still pressed to her sides, Roxanne and Spike looked both ways before they made the crossing together. That was when Roxanne noticed the heavy double doors were slightly opened. And she knew immediately what that meant. Though she felt Spike's touch as he tried to take her and hold her behind, Roxanne made her way through the door, and found two gunmen waiting for her.

They raised their weapons, but before either of them could fire, Roxanne herself shot their weapons out of their hands, grazing them in the process. She then pointed the barrel of her gun up where she'd parked her flyer, and growled in a menacing, furious voice, _"That's mine!"_

Her weapon then raised to fire again, Roxanne narrowed her eyes as the two gunmen slowly, then hastily backed out of the large room before breaking into a run outside. When she heard more footsteps behind her, she spun around but then stopped when she saw Spike, his own weapon at the ready.

"Go, I've got your back!" he waved at her. When Roxanne didn't move at first, he looked directly at her and said, _"Really."_

"Pssh," Roxanne said as she turned around and looked up at the craft that had served her well throughout the years. She'd found it in Red's garage and had used it to escape from Earth and go here on Mars. And she hid it here in case she needed it later, which, it turned out, she did. She piloted it when she needed to go out of town to hunt down a bounty or two. Now she just hoped it would serve her one more time in this most desperate of circumstances.

Once again going for the stealthy approach, Roxanne stepped back, then ran forward and jumped, grabbing hold of the lower bars of the craft. Then, after swinging herself up until she was sitting balanced on them, she took out the picklock she and Spike had devised and began twisting it in the door's lock. Her heart beat faster with every passing second it didn't budge. And Spike calling out a warning didn't help things much.

"Hurry up, they're almost here!" he said impatiently. Roxanne clenched her teeth again. She had a feeling those guys would call for backup, with more weapons to shoot at them. And if she didn't get this door unlocked soon... There!

"Got it!" she called out, but not too loudly. After opening the door and then making her way inside, she waved at Spike to come forward. "Up here!"

Spike put away his weapon, pulled the lever to open the roof of the hangar, and then ran for the lower bars just as she did. He jumped up and grabbed hold, but just as he did, Spike let out the second cry of pain to grace Roxanne's ears that day, and she realized what had happened. As she then noticed what appeared to be three men ready to open the door and force her to surrender, Roxanne knew she wasn't going to let them have their way. She took out her gun and fired five warning shots at them. And the threat served its purpose.

But then, as soon as they'd left her vision, she heard the voice of the man below her shout something she never thought to hear from him.

"Roxanne!" That alone was enough to make her freeze momentarily. She had only once heard her name spoken by Spike, and this was the first time he'd ever called out to her in desperation. For a moment, she was caught in a daze of disbelief. Until she saw the bright red wound just below Spike's knee, and his fingers begin to slip from their hold. Roxanne's heartbeat sped up again. Despite her previous anger toward him, she knew she couldn't let him fall and become prey for Viper's den of snakes. Not after all he'd done, all he'd risked for her.

"No, no, no! No, no, no!" she cried quickly as she shot her hand out toward him. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Using what seemed to be all his strength, Spike threw his hand up and grabbed hers. But he proved heavier than he first seemed. Roxanne's hand slipped and she let go of him. But before Spike could lose his hold completely, she shot both hands out, grabbing both the back of his suit jacket and his hair. Again, he cried out. But Roxanne ignored it as she let out her own shout of effort and pulled him as hard as she could until they were both inside the craft.

For a moment, as he lay on top of her, all she could do was pant, try to catch her breath. But as soon as Roxanne heard the footsteps outside, she knew she had to act fast. She shoved Spike off, flew to the door, and just as the bullets started flying she pulled it shut, and then fell down in the pilot's seat behind her.

"Well, was that close or what?" Spike asked, seeming to be back to his usual laidback manner.

"You think?" Roxanne said back. And right as she spoke, she heard another familiar voice, this time from the craft itself.

 _"Voice recognition received. Activate Zipcraft?"_ What Roxanne liked about these types of flyers was that they came with security measures such as this.

"Yes, dangit, yes, now!" she then said as she strapped herself in. Lights then flashed from the control panel, but Roxanne knew that wasn't enough.

"Turn engines on!" she commanded. Once she did, the engines roared to life, a sound Roxanne never got tired of hearing.

With her hands gripped to the steering wheel, she backed it up at first, getting it off of the parking hooks. Then, seeing that the roof was starting to close, Roxanne forced the steering wheel in the direction she wanted, sending the craft up into the air and just barely avoiding being cut in half by the roof. Once she pulled it to a stop, hovering over the hangar and the town itself by several dozen feet, she spoke several more commands.

"Navigation computer on! Set coordinates for B1-14 hangar! Autopilot on!" Just before she set the last command, she turned around to make sure Spike was in his seat and strapped in. When she saw he was, she muttered, "Hold onto your butt." Then she spoke aloud the final command. "Engage full throttle!"

Right when she said it, the engines in the craft roared again. And before another second passed, she and Spike did indeed hold on as the craft sped forward toward their destination. Just then, Roxanne remembered what happened to Spike. And now that the autopilot was on, she didn't have any distractions, at least for the moment. She turned around in her seat and asked Spike, "Hey, you alright?"

Spike was gripping his knee, his hands red with blood. "Ugh, moments from death!" he exclaimed, his eyes looking as though they were going to roll back in his head. Other than that, he didn't look moments from death as he claimed. Roxanne only gave him a skeptical look. Spike gave her a smirk in return.

"I'll be fine. Just a graze wound. Nothing too deep." Then, he jumped in his seat as the craft changed direction. Probably would've tossed him out of his seat had he not been wearing his seatbelt. Roxanne herself turned around in her seat, just to make sure they were taking the right path. They were, as far as she could tell.

"Where did you get this thing, anyway?" Spike then asked her, sounding as though he were already done with this ride.

"A sixteenth birthday present from Red," Roxanne replied, even though thinking it sent a shot of physical pain to the back of her head. Deciding to combat it with some humor, she chuckled as she then said, "Every cowgirl needs a horse, and this one's mine."

"Well, no offense but, I think it could use more than a couple updates," Spike said after he recovered his balance.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to take care of your Swordfish!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Actually, speaking of which..." Right after she spoke, the hangar that held Spike's flyer came into view, and the voice from the craft's computer spoke up again.

 _"About to reach entered destination. Disengaging full throttle. Turning off autopilot."_ Gripping the steering wheel tight again, Roxanne pulled it to a complete stop close to the ground. And right in front of them stood the B1-14 hangar. All Spike had to do was survive the onslaught of men she was already seeing, get his Swordfish, and finally leave with her. But, of course, she was going to give him a good bit of help.

"Battle computer on!" When the light of the screen flared up, Roxanne touched her fingers at all the stacked boxes nearest them, setting them up as targets for her missiles to give the gunmen a warning. She only hoped it wouldn't damage the building too badly. Otherwise her already damaged reputation would be marred even further.

"Missile power 2.0! Fire at entered targets!" Right after she spoke, the small but deadly missiles shot at the targeted crates, creating a big enough firestorm to cause all the gunmen to jump away. But just then, Roxanne remembered Spike had been shot at himself. She turned around in her seat again.

"Can you jump down there?" she asked him. It wasn't too long a jump, but she was still concerned.

"Hey, you didn't let a stab wound stop you!" Spike smirked at her again. With his weapon in hand, he pulled the door open, walked back out on the sidebars, and closed the door again behind him. Roxanne then watched as he jumped down to the ground. She took a sharp intake of breath as he staggered a little bit. But other than that, he seemed to be fine. Then though, her concern changed to frustration as she saw him raise his weapon toward where the gunman were. She couldn't hear him, but he was probably smart-mouthing them.

"Cut the chit-chat and get in there, stupid!" she implored him. Fortunately, he seemed to remember he was on an important mission, and Roxanne watched once again as he then raced inside the building. Now, all she could do was wait. And her frustration quickly turned back to fear again as the seconds passed, and she still didn't see him. After a minute passed, she felt her heart pound against her chest, thinking twice this day of all the things that could've gone wrong. Spike had already been injured. Would that lower his chances? Even if he was confident in his abilities, that didn't mean he'd make it out of there alive.

But just when Roxanne thought she had a heart-attack, she saw the roof open. And before it was opened completely, her eyes lit up when she saw Spike's Swordfish. At first she had the idea that one of the gunmen might be tricking her, until she saw Spike in the pilot's seat, and she let out a victorious, "Yes!"

Just then, she heard Spike's voice from her craft's com. He sounded out of breath, but otherwise he seemed okay. "Alright, let's get outta here! You ready?!"

"Duh!" Roxanne let out a slight laugh. "Let's punch it!" She then spoke to her craft again. "Engage full throttle!"

As the engines roared to life, she heard Spike again. "Okay, follow me!" Roxanne then looked up to see Spike's Swordfish fly upward toward the sky, the engines blaring behind it. Her own engines sounding as though they were itching to go, Roxanne finally turned them loose and took off after Spike.

As the two flew, Roxanne following Spike the whole way, neither of them spoke. Roxanne only kept her flyer moving fast and watched as the sky slowly began to darken. She had only been in a situation like this once before, when she fled the mental asylum on Earth and passed through the gates to come here to Mars. For a split second, the memory returned to her. How desperate she was to flee, even more so than she was now. And how scary the black emptiness before her had been. Even now she wondered how she didn't get lost in it. But before she could lose focus completely, Roxanne turned her mind back to the present, back to what was happening now.

And she only now realized that they had left the planet completely behind, and there was nothing ahead of them but the vast, black, star-dotted expanse of space. Roxanne almost let her hands go limp and leave the steering wheel, when Spike spoke to her again from his Swordfish.

"Well, ironic that we can breathe again, considering we're in space but, hey, we made it!" Roxanne heard him, yet didn't at the same time. She had only now begun to process and let sink in everything that had happened, all in one morning. "Hey, you alright?" Spike then asked.

Deciding just then to shake herself out of it, Roxanne nodded, even though she knew Spike probably couldn't see her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Have you ever been out here before?" Spike asked her. Was he sounding concerned for her? At this point, Roxanne didn't know. Or even care.

"Only once," she replied simply. She then let herself sink slightly into her seat, wondering if she ever would get to catch her breath.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Spike then said, sounding like he was probably smiling. But then, sounding as though concerned again, he asked, "It's not just that, is it?"

"No," Roxanne shook her head, "it's not." This she said as she looked behind her, almost with longing, at the red planet that had been her home the past year. Where she left behind the only people on that world who cared about her. She wondered if Georgia had gotten out of the sewer. A best case scenario formed in her mind involving her bouncers finding her and getting help for her side wound. As for a worst case scenario... Roxanne didn't even want to think about it. All that she really wanted to matter to her now was that she was out of there, just as Georgia wanted her to be. Just as Red would've wanted her to be.

"Well," Spike said after a moment of silence, "we've gotta find some place to go. Our fuel tanks can't hold us forever."

Roxanne then remembered where she was. She turned back around to focus her vision on Spike and his Swordfish, and nodded. "Right." She then remembered also that her hold on the steering wheel had grown lax. As she re-tightened it, she took a deep breath, reminding herself how fortunate she was to get out of there and away from Viper's men as she planned. And though she knew Viper wouldn't stop here, though she knew how relentless he was, Roxanne also reminded herself of one very important thing: Unlike before, unlike those other desperate times, here, she was not alone.

* * *

Much later, on a small familiar space station, a dozen men and their leader were lined up in front of the man they served. A king, in his eyes. And as a king, he demanded respect. Though he got plenty of that day after day, once again, they had not returned with what he really wanted. And now, as one of the men knelt down and held onto his bleeding foot, a bullet wound from their snake king, each of the others stood stock still as they wondered what sort of just punishment would await them.

"Have I ever said how much I hate it when my men fail?" the handsome yet villainous man asked. He shot another man in his foot, relishing his cry of pain.

"Have I ever said how much I _really_ hate it when my men fail _twice_?" For added effect, the man known as Viper shot his gun two times now, into the kneecaps of a third man. His face scrunched up in anguish and he grunted as he fell to the ground. But the whole time, the man's eyes remained locked on the one in the middle.

"Do I make myself clear, Randy?" he asked as he pointed his weapon at him. But Randy didn't even flinch.

"Yes, Sir," he said. Though he retained a cool demeanor the whole time, his voice was strained, knowing how unpredictable his boss could be.

"Then why did you fail twice?!" Viper then asked as he threw the weapon at him, now seething like the hissing animal he was.

"Viper, I told you," Randy said, struggling now to keep his cool. "We staked out the place for two weeks. We weren't unprepared in any way. But, it seems, both of them outsmarted us." Though he prepared himself for every possible catastrophe, his heart still went to his throat as his boss then took hold of his suit jacket and slammed him to the back wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"You're my best man," Viper hissed, "and you're telling me you couldn't get hold of a twenty-year-old mental escapee and a low life bounty hunter?!"

"I, I'm sorry, Sir," Randy croaked. Even though Viper's hands weren't around his neck, they probably would be soon.

"I don't want your apologies!" Viper yelled in his face. Then, lowering his voice again, he snarled, "You said he has her with him?"

"Yes," Randy nodded. "We lost track of them, but we did see them leave the planet in their flyers."

"Then where is he taking her?" Viper asked, his hands now itching to wring the guy's neck off his body.

"That's the problem," Randy replied. "We don't know." He longed to back away, but the wall behind him prevented him from doing so.

"Well then, find out!" Viper yelled again. Just then though, he lowered his voice once more as he inched his face closer to his right-hand. "Or the next time you fail, I'll have your bloody, unrecognizable corpse sleeping among the stars and find another pathetic soul to do your job. You get me?!"

Randy nodded, not bothering to speak this time. Because as he looked into his boss's eyes, ones that didn't seem to house a soul of their own, he knew very well he wasn't lying. And he knew even more so that he'd be glad to do what he said he would.

* * *

 _Reviews would be appreciated._


End file.
